Rukia
by MarieRock
Summary: AU: Rukia is an infamous name at Karakura High. It resembles strong faith, weird behavior, and hidden powers and fear. Based on Stephen King's novel Carrie. Full summary inside. IchiXRuki.
1. Rukia Kuchiki

Full Summary: Rukia Kuchiki is an infamous name at Karakura High. It resembles strong faith, weird behavior, and hidden powers and fear. Based on Stephen King's novel Carrie. Full summary inside. IchiXRuki.

Note: Don't expect this to be exactly like the book. I'm planning on making a completly different ending and a lot of details will be changed, but the story plot still follows _Carrie_'s story line. So don't worry. :)

Also, I'm already planning for Renji to be the "not-so-nice-guy", but I love him! :D Actually, everyone's kind of like that in this story, except for Ichigo and Tatsuki. So, don't be offended if your favorite characters aren't on their best behaviors.

**Also**, if you're all wondering, Ryö Kunieda is the track runner from Ichigo's class. I chose her to take the place of Chris because I didn't really want to use a soul reaper, and she looks kind of mean. I also chose her because Renji's playing Billy Nolan's part and I think they'd look pretty cute together.

Sorry for the long Author's Note, I'll shut up now, so please enjoy! ;D

* * *

_Rukia's POV:_

I navigated my way through the halls, avoiding eye contact with any of the other students. They didn't like me very much. They never have. I've never gotten along with anyone, I've never had a single friend in my life.

That is, except for God. Sister says I don't need friends when I've got God, and of course I do. With out Him, I'd be all alone.

I sighed. That's why no one liked me. They thought I was too religious. I used to take my Bible with to school everyday, like Sister said I should. In the first grade I pulled my Bible out during recess and began to read, quoting God's word out loud. All of the kids started to laugh at me and through stuff at me. That's when it happened. That's when-

"Oof!" I muttered, dropping my books. Hisagi Shuuhei had purposely bumped into me and was laughing while walking away. He was quickly joined by groups of people standing along the lockers.

I stared down at my books, too embarrised to meet anyone's gaze, and still disoriented.

"Aren't you gonna pick up your books, Rukia?" said Ryö Kunieda mockingly. Ryö hated me the most, it was obvious. You could see her hate for me in her dark brown eyes.

I knelt down, tripping on my loose shoe string, and fell to my knees. This caused the laughter to gain volume.

Ryö put her hands on her hips, smiling down at me darkly. "Having trouble?"

I'm sure my face was bright red by now. I was still struggling to collect all the papers that fell out of my chemistry folder when I heard his voice.

"Leave her alone, Ryö. As if you've never tripped before," Kurosaki said, kneeling down next to me. He began picking up the papers I was too distracted to notice.

I heard Ryö grunt disaprovingly. Tatsuki Arisawa, Kurosaki-kun's best closest friend, laughed at Kunieda-kun's reaction.

As I reached for my chemistry book Ichigo did the same, his hand brushing mine before he politely snatched the book away from me. He smiled as we both stood, my face growind more red. Kurosaki handed me the book, his smile widening.

"Ignore Ryö. She can be pretty bitchy. But I'm sure you know about that."

I laughed, unable to help myself. I quickly forced the smile away, returning my gaze to the floor. "Thank you, Kurosaki...," I stated, beginning to walk away.

He grabbed my arm and stopped me. "It's Ichigo. And no problem," he responded, his pleasant smile still on his face.

"Uh...right. Ichigo," I finished, carefully pulling my arm away before walking away quickly. As I continued down the hall, I heard the group burst into laughter. This would have normally upset me, but then I heard Kuro- I mean _Ichigo_ scolding them angrily. I couldn't stop the smile that graced my lips.

* * *

_Tatsuki's POV:_

I walked into the cafeteria, looking around for my usual table. As I spotted the back of Ichigo's bright head and started toward him, Ryö stood from her table and rushed over to me.

"Hey Tatsuki. I forgot to ask you, are you coming to my party after the prom next weekend?" she asked, her smile emitting self-righteousness. It always did.

"Uh...you're having a party?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was pretty upset that I couldn't spend senior prom with Renji, so he suggested that I throw an after party," she answered, her smile widening. She leaned back against the wall of the cafeteria, folding her arm.

"Wait, Renji as in Renji Abarai?" I questioned, laughing and leaning against the wall next to her. "Since when do you date drop outs?"

This earned a glare. "Shut up. Renji's great," he responded, starring off.

I decided to change the subject, which was obviously a touchy one. "So, what was with Ichigo earlier today? Since when does he care about Rukia Kuchiki?" I asked, gaining her attention again.

"I know! He was being so annoying. It's not like she's not used to it by now," Ryö started, looking away again. A glare crossed her features and I could see the strong hate in her gaze. True hate, as if Rukia had killed her mother or something. Ryö always looked like this when someone mentioned Rukia Kuchiki, but no one knew what her deal was.

"I'm so sick of that _bitch,_" Ryö mummbled, her glare growing. "Everyone hates her, she knows that. Does she really think that just because one person's nice to her **one time **that she has a right to laugh at me? As if _I'm_ the loser. And it's her fault no one likes her. She spats her religious bull at everyone. God, I hate her."

"Uh, yeah...," I started, listening but still confused.

From the corner of my eye I saw Ichigo stand and wave to me. "Tatsuki! What are you doing? Get over here!"

"Well,...I gotta go. Ichigo's waiting. I'm not sure if I can make your party, but I'll let you know. I'm not even sure I'm going to the prom, so I'll talk to you later. See ya, Ryö!" I stated, waving and heading toward our spot.

"What was that about?" Ichigo asked, half paying attention.

"Well,...I'm not sure. A lot of crap," I said.

"Hm," he responded, looking away, already a part of a different conversation.

* * *

`End of chapter one! I'm surprised I got it done, this is the beginning of a week of finals, so don't expect much soon. Maybe a new chapter this weekend, but I'm not promising! :D

Also, I know there hasn't been much like the book or movie yet, but I promise it will soon. Just be patient with me! :P

Please review! :3


	2. The Power Awakens

Chapter two! :) So, I have a lot more time tonight, so I should be able to pack more details and events into this chapter!

Also, I wanted to apologize for all the spelling errors. My computer is old and doesn't have word. And every time we install it, words don't show up when you type, so yeah. Ha ha, sorry. Please bear with me, I'm really planning on fixing them once I get some free time.

Additionally, I'm taking my precious time from my studying for finals, so my stress also contributes to the errors.

Okay, on with it! :D

Oh, and by the way, "Sister" is Hisana. I forgot to say that last chapter, sorry. Her name will be mentioned later in the story.

* * *

_Rukia's POV:_

The end of the school day had finally come and I was ready to go home. Okay, not necessarily home, but I was ready to get out of there. It's not like that day was worse than any other, I was just extra anxious to get away from _those people_.

I felt a glare cross my features, my arms tightening their grip on the textbook they were holding. _Ryö Kunieda. Why does she hate me so much anyway? What did I ever do to her? Is is really so awful that I want to share my beliefs? _I thought, my glare deepening.

As I approached my house I stopped at the front gate, starring at it angrily. Sister would be home any minute.

_Sister. It's all her fault. __**She's **__the one who told me to talk about my beliefs, no __**our**__ beliefs, and that no one would make fun of me. That no one would laugh. Pfft. Look at them now, Sister. I wish all they did was laugh. Ugh!_

The door of my house slammed open, causing my eyes to snap open. Expecting to see Sister there, with an unknown anger in her eyes, I was surprised to see no one. I stared at the open door for quit some time, eyes still wide, wondering what happened.

Sister pulled up, distracting me. I hurried into the house, slipping my shoes off, and replacing my glare with a blank stare. If Sister knew something was wrong, she'd make me talk about it. Then she'd make me pray for God's strength to ignore the kids at school. Sister's done this many times before.

"Child?" she called, stepping inside the house and closing the door behind her. She always called me that, saying that it wasn't proper for elders to call such a young girls by their names all the time. And because I wasn't old enough to be considered a woman, she called me Child.

"Yes Sister? I'm in the kitchen," I answered, opening the fridge and absently looking for something to snack on.

Sister walked in, sitting her purse and coat on one of the chairs. "What were you doing, Child? Why were you staring at the door like that?" she asked, a concerned, but frustrated look on her face. "And why was the door already open if you hadn't been inside?"

I tightened my grip on the fridge's door handle. "I...I don't know. I was spacing out, that's all...," I lied. I knew what _I _had done, but I tried to deny it to myself. _This can't be happening. Not again. It only happened once before, why is it happening again?! Why now-?!_

"Don't you lie to me! I saw you! You looked...frightened! It wasn't nothing! And that still doesn't answer why the door was open! Don't you dare lie to me!" she responded loudly.

"I dropped something, I came back outside to get it, that's all. I promise, that's all-"

"_Liar!_" she screamed, pointing her long, boney finger at me. I stepped away from the fridge, leaving the door open, and faced her.

"I'm not lying! I really did!" I retorted, growing angry again.

"Lies! You're being weak, lying to me! The devil has made you _weak! _The devil's got a hold of you-!"

"NO!" The fridge door closed swiftly and the table rose in the air, only to fall back down again, knocking Sisters things from the chair.

Sister cringed away, backing into a corner, muttering a prayer of exercism. Her eyes were wild, avoiding me at all costs.

At this point I was just as startled as she was. "I'm...I'm going to my room, Sister. I'm sorry for yelling at you, but...but I have to go," I responded, running up the stairs, taking two at a time. My heart was racing, I couldn't believe this was happening again.

_Get a hold of yourself, Rukia. It's __**you **__that's doing this, you are. _I sighed, calming quit a bit from this thought. _You. You have the control. Don't be afraid._

"The devil has made you weak! The devil's got a hold of you!" My sister's words rang in my ears.

_No. This isn't of the devil. It can't be. I'm a good person...I'm a Christian. This has to be from God, it has to._ I exhaled sharply, believing this as well. _It is from God. _I closed my eyes, exhausted from the energy emitted from today's harsh emotions. _It is._

* * *

The next day at school was started pretty normal. I went to my classes, kept to myself. It seemed to have a bright side to it also. Ichigo-san had smiled and waved at me while he passed in hallway.

The last bell of the day rang and everyone exited my algebra class in a mob. I waited behind, like always, until I could leave safetly. On my way out I waved at the teacher. "Good bye, Mr. Urahara, have a nice day," I muttered.

"You too, Rukia-san! I'll see you tomorrow!" he responded, smiling widely back at me and waving.

As I approached my locker I noticed someone leaning against the surrounding lockers. Their back was turned to me, so I couldn't tell who it was until I walked up beside them, whispering "Um...excuse me..." My head was down, so I didn't know it was Ryö until I heard her voice.

"Oh, your finally here. Good," she responded, quickly stepping in front of my locker, blocking me. "Look," she started sharply. "I don't know what your problem is, but you better get rid of that attitude before I get rid of it for you. You hear me?" she shouted, crossing her arms over her chest and cocking her hip to the side.

I glanced up at her. "I'm sorry...I don't know what you're talking about...," I responded, calmly.

"You know **damn** well what I'm talking about! Do you think Ichigo really likes you? Because he _doesn't_. He feels sorry for you, but just because he's being nice doesn't mean he likes you. And that doesn't mean you can _laugh_ at **me!**" she shouted back. She pushed herself off my locker and stood over me intimidatingly. Ryö was a good foot and a half taller than I.

I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks and my brow furrowing angrily. "Please, **don't**." I said through a clenched jaw. "You're making me angry." _Oh, no, not here, not at school. Not in front of everyone. Please, God, not here._

Ryö grabbed the high collar of my shirt and spun around, shoving me against the locker. "Good! You stupid little bitch!" she yelled, gaining everyone's attention. She raised her fist, ready to throw a punch.

Anger merged with fear and I closed my eyes tightly. _No!_

My eyes remained closed, expecting the pain to start, or to fall on the ground, or something. But nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see Ryö, still holding me against the locker, her fist still in the air, but a confused and angry expression on her face.

"Hey! What hare you doing Kunieda-san?!" Ms. Yoruichi Shihouin, our gym teacher, shouted, running toward us.

Realizing that I was still holding Ryö's hand in the air, I mentally let go, exhaling tiredly. She dropped her arm, not expecting the invisable restraint to let her go. When she noticed she was free, she raised her fist again, causing me to flinch away.

Thankfully, Ms. Shihouin reached her before she could swing. "Stop that!" she shouted, pulling Ryö away by her arms. "Come with me!"

Ryö struggled under Shihouin-san's grip, angrily lunging at me. "I'll kill you! You wait and see! You stupid bitch!"

"That's enough, Kunieda! Come with me, **now!**" Yoruichi retorted, finally getting Ryö to cooperate. "Go home, Rukia. We'll talk tomorrow!" she called from down the hall.

Breathing heavily and clutching my shirt for dear life, I walked toward the doors, forgetting about my locker or whatever it was I was getting from it. Everyone was watching me, some looked confused, others looked amused.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ichigo asked, stepping away from a group of his friends with Arisawa-san. "Did she hit you?! Are you hurt!?" he questioned frantically.

"Yeah," Tatsuki asked, lightly patting me on the shoulder. By now they had stepped in front of me.

I shrugged her hand away, avoiding their concerned looks. "I'm fine, I just need to get home," I responded, trying to step around them. Ichigo moved with me, grabbing my arm and not letting me pass. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to walk you home?"

My face was heating up again and I turned my head. "No. Thank you. Just...please, let me go," I answered pulling away and walking away. I could feel the pulse of my...powers. If I didn't get out of there quickly, I'd do something, move something. I had to get out of there.

I stepped out of the building, sighing in relief. After making sure no one was around, I closed my eyes. _Flex._ Something happened, I don't know what.

I continued thinking about it, closing my eyes tighter. _Flex!_ A bike stand next to me fell over. I opened my eyes, noticed, and quickly walked away.

_No, no, no, no, no! Not again! Oh, please, God, NOT AGAIN!_


	3. False Hope

Ello! ;D I'm back! Already, surprisingly enough. I still have finals, but I'm not stressing over them too much, so I've had time to write some more.

First of all, thank you to all of you who's read this story. I know it's not like _Carrie_ yet, but I promise, it's getting there. Please, be patient.

Also, I'd really appreciate it if you all could review and tell me what you think. The story should be getting more interesting by now, at least I hope so, but I really want to know what you guys think of it. So, please review! :) Thanks.

Anyhoo, here's chapter three!

* * *

_Ryö's POV:_

Ms. Shihouin dragged me into Principal Ukitake Jyuushiro's office by my arm, roughly pushing me into the chair. Mr. Jyuushiro looked up from some paper work, his confused gaze going from me, to Ms. Yoruichi, and back to me. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared back at him.

"Um, can I help you, Ms. Shihouin?" he asked, slightly concerned.

"Yes. Ms. Kunieda had a spat with Ms. Rukia Kuchiki. I didn't see Rukia do anything, but _Ryö _was about to punch her. I'm planning on talking to Kuchiki-san tomorrow, but I think we should discuss Ryö's punishment," she answered, hands on her hips.

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't do anything, I don't deserve to be punished."

"You threatened to kill her, Ryö!" Yoruichi shouted angrily.

"I was sticking up for myself!" I retorted defensively.

"What did she do to you, Ms. Kunieda?" Mr. Jyuushiro asked, not believing my story.

I directed my glare at him and pulled my arms closer to myself. I didn't answer.

"Exactly. Rukia isn't a trouble maker, she's the most timide student I've ever seen. Why would _she_ start a fight with _you_? That is what your saying, isn't it? That it wasnt' your fault." he finished, making me realize that this punishment wouldn't be light.

"I think...," Yoruichi started, staring off in thought. Soon she seemed alert again, her eyes focusing on Ukitake-san. "that we shouldn't allow her to go to the prom."

"What?! You can't do that! I didn't even do anything! I didn't touch her! You can't just-!" I screamed, being cut off by _her_.

"You threatened Rukia-san's life! You're lucky that's all we're doing!" she began, calming quickly. "That is, if you agree, Ukitake-san."

He stared at me intently, earning a cold glare, almost threatening. At least, that's how it was supposed to be: intimidating.

"Yes, I agree. That sounds fair," he finished, leaning back in his chair.

"I can't believe this!" I shouted, standing swiftly, the chair falling behind me. "You can't do this! It's my senior prom! Besides," I started, calming slightly, thinking I had a point. False hope. "I already bought my ticket, you can't stop me."

"I'd like that ticket back. Of course you'll get your money back, but if you have it with you, I'd like it, please," Ukitake stated, holding his hand out to me.

My glare deepend and I stubbornly reached into my bag. I pulled out the ticket, angrily tore it into pieces, and threw it at him before stomping to the door. Before I exited, I turned on my heels, glare shifting from teacher to principal. "Do you really think this is going to stop me from being a bitch to Rukia Kuchiki?! It's not going to change a thing!"

"Leave, Ryö," Mr. Jyuushiro said calmly.

I slammed the door and stormed out of the main office. As I reached the door, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed without a thought. After four rings, he picked up. "Hey, Renji, can you come pick me up? I'm at school...I know, I know, sorry. Just...come get me!" I shouted, hanging up and sitting on the bench infront of the main entrance. Dropping my bag carelessly, I leaned forward in the uncomfortable seat and held my head in my hands. _This is such bull shit! I can't believe I can't go to prom!...Rukia Kuchiki will pay for this._

I closed my hands into fists, grabbing handfulls of hair angrily. _That bitch will pay..._

* * *

Renji pulled up carelessly, almost hitting one of my teachers. He didn't seem to notice. He was staring at me angrily, impatiently. I sighed, grabbed my bag and walked to his truck, quickening my pace when I noticed he was glaring.

As I pulled the passenger door open and threw my crap in, I heard him sigh. "Give me a damn minute!" I shouted, pissed off at him sooner than usual. I slammed the door closed and unwillingly pulled the seat belt around me. Renji was a reckless driver, and he knew it. He didn't want to be blamed if he got in an accident and someone died.

"What the hell's your problem?! You're lucky I came and got your lazy ass!" he retored, gripping the steering wheel tightly, the large muscles in his arms flexing.

I sighed quietly, my glare slightly subsiding. "Yeah, sorry..."

"Why are you even here? Didn't school get out forty-five minutes ago?" he asked, slightly calming.

"Yeah...I got in a fight. I was at the office," I answered, glare replaced with a blank stare.

Renji laughed. "I don't believe you," he said, earning a confused and slightly angry look.

"And why not?"

"Because you look fine," he stated, grinning at me mockingly.

"Shut up," I muttered. Finally he started driving away from the school. I looked out the window and watched as Karakura High passed quickly. Too quickly. "I'm serious."

"Yeah right. With who?"

"Rukia Kuchiki."

"...That weird Christian chick?" he asked, belief crossing his features. As I noticed I thought _You're lucky your so hot. Otherwise, I wouldn't put up with your shit, you stupid ass hole._

Then my mind returned to our conversation and I glared again. "Yeah, that's the one."

It was silent for a few seconds before Renji laughed again. "You beat the shit out her?"

I sighed. "No. Right before I was going to hit her, my arm just...stopped. I couldn't move it. It just...wouldn't move...," I explained, staring off again.

"Pfft. That makes sense. You chickened out," he responded, rolling his eyes.

"No, I didn't! I wasn't affraid to hit her! I just wouldn't move! I don't know how to explain it!" I retorted angrily.

"Whatever," he said, not bothering to pay attention. "What'd they do? Suspend you for a few days?"

"No," I started, remembering ripping the ticket to shreds. "Those bastards aren't going to let me go to prom!"

He raised a tattooed eyebrow, absently running one of his massive hands over his bright red hair. He remained silent, not knowing how to react I guess. Renji knew how important this was to me, but it's not like he cared. He just didn't know what to say. "Well, why'd you even want to fight that girl anways?" he finally asked.

"She just...I don't even know! She pissed me off yesterday! _She_ was laughing at **me! **And she thinks people actually like her now, just because one person was nice to her once!" I shouted, about to go on before Renji cut me off.

"Okay, I get it. Calm down," he ordered, holding his hand up, obviously annoyed. As his hand returned to the steering wheel his jaw tightened in thought. "Well, it's all that bitch's fault. Get her back," he answered, still thinking.

"How?" I asked, all the anger out of my tone. I was waiting for the brilliant idea I knew he was planning.

"I don't know...," he said absently, not completely hearing me. He ran a stop sign without even knowing it. "Give me a few days, I'll think of something."

* * *

Chapter three: Complete! :)

I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty excited that Renji's in the story.

Anyways, other characters will be joining us soon. Most of the un-mentioned Bleach characters will make an entrance in Prom Night.

Please review! Thanks a ton! :D


	4. A Date to the Prom!

Hello! :) I'm back. Finals are officially over, so I'm stress free! :D

I want to fhank all of you who are reading this story, but I'm still looking for reviews. I don't know if this is any good, so please review, that would help me a bunch. Plus, if you have a suggestion, I'd love to hear it.

Oh, yeah, also Michiru Ogawa is Ichigo's other class mate, the one with the really short hair. I LOVE her with Hisagi. That's the only person I like to pair Hisagi with, so yeah. 3

Okay, on with chapter four! :P

* * *

_Rukia's POV:_

As I entered school the day after my little "fight" with Ryö, I heard my name being called on the intercom. _Rukia Kuchiki, please come to the main office immediantly. Rukia Kuchuki..._it said, repeating its self. I sighed and headed to the main office.

The woman at the desk gestured toward the principals office. I knocked quietly, the door opening for me. Ms. Yoruichi-san was standing behind the door, smiling at me kindly. "Come in, Rukia-san."

I nodded slightly and did so. "Please, take a seat," Principal Ukitake said, smiling at me also. I sat.

"You know what this is about, don't you?" Ukitake asked, leaning on his elbows, closer to me.

I tried to discretely scoot back in my chair. "Yes, Sir. I know what it's about...," I responded.

"Good. Then you should know that you're not in any sort of trouble," he answered, his smile widening.

"I-I'm not?"

"Of course not, you didn't do anything wrong," Yoruichi said. "Ryö-san told us what happened. She said you to had a little spat the day before yesterday, and she was planning on beating you up for it. We know you didn't do anything."

"Then...why'd you bring me here?...," I asked timidely.

"To let you know. You didn't do anything and Ryö got the punishment she deserved-" Yoruichi started before I cut her off.

"Wait...what was her punishment?" I asked, nervously tightening my grip on my school bag.

"She's not allowed to attend the prom next weekend."

"What?! No! You have to let her go!" I shouted, standing anxiously.

"Why should we? She threatened your life. Which you shouldn't worry about. We'll be keeping our eyes on the two of you," Ukitake answered, confused by my reaction.

"You just **have** to let her go! All of them, they'll blame me! Maybe she won't do anything to me, but _they_ will!" I stated, getting louder, my brow creasing with worry.

"Please, calm down, Rukia. We're not going to let them hurt you. You don't have to worry," he answered soothingly.

"Please...please, you have to let her go...please, they'll all blame me...even I-...Please," I quietly begged.

"I'm sorry, Kuchiki. But Ryö deserves this. She really is lucky all we're doing is taking her prom ticket away. She threatened to kill you, and I will not let anyone get away with something like that. Please, don't worry, Kuchiki-san. You're safe here. I assure you," he said, a small smile returning to his face.

I shook my head, my stomach churning anxiously. "...May I leave now?" I asked, looking down at my feet.

"Yes, you may," Ukitake said, worry in his voice.

As I headed to the door, Yoruichi lightly grabbed my arm. "Have a good day, Rukia. Don't worry about those people, okay?" she said, concerned.

I allowed a small smile to grace my features. "Yes...Thank you, Ms. Shihouin. For everything."

She smiled brightly. "You're welcome. If you ever need anything, just let me know."

I nodded, then exited the office. As I re-entered the halls I noticed a lot of people glaring at me. A lot of them people I've never had problems with. _Great._

Michiru Ogawa walked past me with Hisagi Shuhei, both glaring at me hatefully.

Hisagi turned to me. "You're so pathetic, you bicth-" she started, Michiru cutting him off.

"Shut up, Hisagi. Just ignore her," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hall.

That's how the rest of the day was.

* * *

_Tatsuki's POV:_

After school Ichigo and I hung out, everyday. We were sitting in my livingroom watching TV. He was staring at it bordly, not really paying attention.

I inhaled, turned toward him on the couch, and said, "I think you shoule take Rukia Kuchiki to the prom."

His head snapped toward me, giving me a confused look. "What? Why?"

"Because, everyone's being a jerk to her," I said.

"Honestly, they always are," he stated.

I shrugged. "Well, you're not. She probably thinks you hate her or something. It would mean a lot to her."

"What makes you think she cares what I think anyways?" Ichigo questioned.

"She likes you, duh," I responded, smiling.

"...No she doesn't."

"Yeah, she does! It's so obvious! Haven't you noticed how red she gets whenever you talk to her? Or when you stuck up for her, she looked _so_ happy. She really likes you, Ichigo."

"...Well, she'll say no," he said, sure of it.

"No she won't. Didn't you just hear me? She _likes_ you."

"She'll think it's a joke. Then she'll really think I "hate" her. I'd just hurt her feelings," he answered.

"She won't think it's a joke if you dont' make one. If you act serious, she'll take you seriously. Come on, Ichigo. Please?" I pleaded.

He sighed, a small smile creeping onto his face. "Fine. I'll ask her," he said, shrugging. "It might be fun, I guess."

"Yay! Thanks, Ichigo."

"Why is this such a big deal to you? I mean, no offense, but since when do you care so much about Rukia Kuchiki?" he asked, looking down at me.

It took me a few minutes before I answered. "I don't know...I just feel really bad for her. She's never had friends and she's always acted so weird. But when I saw her talking to you, and how she blushed and stuff...she just seemed so normal. And I thought, she _is _normal. And she deserves to have a great senior prom, just like anyone else does. I just really want her to have a good time...," I said, meaning it.

"Wow...that's really cool, Tatsuki," Ichigo said, his smile widening. "But, we were supposed to go as "the ones with no dates". Are you going to be okay, being the only one with out a date?" he asked, concerned.

I smiled back at him. "Actually, I don't think I'm going to go. I wasn't sure I was going when I told you I'd go with you, so it's not a big deal. I'll be fine. But thanks."

"Are you sure?" he questioned, not believing me, I guess.

"I'm positive. All I'm concerned about is that you take Rukia and that she has a great time. So, do that for me, will ya?" I asked, still smiling.

His smile returned and he nodded. "Yeah."

"Good. Make sure to ask tomorrow."

* * *

_Ichigo's POV:_

The day after Tatsuki asked me to ask Rukia to prom, I spent all morning looking for her. After a good twenty minutes, I spotted her in the library. _There you are._

As I approached her, she looked behind herself, I guess wondering if I was looking at someone behind her back. I smiled and sat next to her. "Hey, Rukia. What's up?"

Her eyes grew wide before she looked down at her book. "Uh...nothing. Just...studying for a Chemistry test...," she answered quietly.

"You need any help? I had Chemistry last tri, so I could-" I started before she cut me off.

"No, thank you. I'm fine..."

"Oh, okay...Well, if you change your mind...just let me know. Okay?" I answered, a little uncomfortable now.

"I'm sorry, but what do you want from me?" she asked, now meeting my gaze.

"What-...What do you mean? Can't I talk to you?" I asked, surprised, although I shouldn't have been. I was expecting rejection at first, but I wasn't planning on giving up.

"Why do you want to all of a sudden?" she interregated, now looking a little angry.

I smiled again. "Well, I wanted to ask you something. Can I ask?" I said, teasing her.

She just looked at me for a few seconds. "...Yes. Go ahead."

"Okay. Do you want to go to the prom with me this weekend?" I asked, her eyes widening again. My smile widened and I continued. "I know it's short notice, but I really want you to-"

"No. No...I can't," she said, looking away again. She looked ashamed.

"Why not? Going with someone else?"

"No! I just...I'm not stupid. This is a trick. I don't like to be tricked, so please, just-" she started.

"No, I'm not tricking you. I mean it. I didn't have a date, and I just decided that I wanted to take you. Come on, I promise I'm not playing a stupid joke on you. Just come with me. Please."

"...But...You're friends with Ryö. She put you up to this, I know she did," she said, her frown deepening.

"Pfft, I'm not friends with Ryö. She's a bitch. I just have friends who're friends with her. Just trust me, I want to take you," I said, smiling again when I noticed her thinking about it.

"...O-okay...Fine. I'll go."

"Great! I'll pick you up at eight. That sound good?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's fine," she answered, a small smile on her face.

"Okay, then. I'll see you later. Bye, Rukia," I said, about to turn around.

She grabbed my arm before I could leave. I looked down at her, a little concerned. "...Thank you, Ichigo...I know you don't...really like me or anything...but this means a lot to me. Thank you so much," she said, smiling up at me.

I patted the top of her head playfully. "No problem. I asked because I really want to take you. Don't think it's pity or anything. Okay?" she nodded. "Bye," I said before walking away.

* * *

Okay, chapter four is finally done! :D

I hoped you all liked it. It's longer than the others, I think.

Anyways, please review! :O Please!

I'll update as soon as possible!


	5. Taking Charge

Hello all!

First of all, thank you everyone who's reading this story. It means a lot to me. I've been checking my traffic and I was so surprised to see that so many people have been following my fic. :) So thank you all!

Also, I'm still looking forward to reviews!!! :O So, please, let me know what you think! Please and thank you!

Okay, so I'll shut up now, on with chapter five!

* * *

_Rukia's POV:_

The day Ichigo asked me to the prom...I don't remember much of that day. I remember talking to him in the library, but after that is just...blury. Except for when I got home.

The walk home, that was great. Although, that's still pretty hazey. I remember...smiling a lot. Walking faster than usual, almost skipping. But when I approached my house, I stopped, and my smile dissapeared.

_Sister won't approve of this..._My brow creased and my fists clenched. _But I don't care! This is something I'm not willing to give up. I'm not going to go to school and tell __**Ichigo Kurosaki**__ that I won't go to prom with him because my sister doesn't want me to! This is a one in a lifetime chance for me! I'm not taking no for an answer._

I took a deep breathe, closed my eyes, and concentrated. _Flex._ I heard the door of the mailbox open and close several times, finally stopping once I opened my eyes.

Sister was already home, so I walked into the house with my head held high. I was confident that I was going to get what I want, either the easy way or the hard way. "Sister. Can I talk to you?" I called from the doorway.

"I'm in here, Child. Is something wrong?" she asked, the irritated concern still in her voice.

"Nothing at all," I responded, a smile on my face and sinking into my voice. I gracefully walked to the den, obviously surprising Sister. "I just wanted to let you know what happened today."

"Do I detect bad news, Child?" she asked, slightly glaring at my giddyness.

"No, it's wonderful news. There's this boy at school, his name is Ich-" I began before she cut me off.

"A _boy_? And you're saying this is good news?" she said, her glare deepening.

"Yes, a boy. And yes, great news. His name's Ichigo Kurosaki, and he asked me to the prom this weekend," I started, Sister shaking her head.

"No, no, no!" she shouted.

"_And_ I'm going! You can't stop me!" I finished, raising my voice, and glaring down at her.

"You are **not** going anywhere with this boy!" she exclaimed, standing angrily. "He's a stranger! He's a teenage boy, who can't be trusted!"

"You don't even know him! He's the only one who cares about me at school! He's the only one who cares enough to stick up for me!"

"He only does it because he wants to get in your pants!" she shouted, standing over me, trying to intimidate me.

"That's **rediculous!**" I screamed, using my powers to shove her to the ground. She tried to squirm away, but I held her still, forcing her to listen to me. "He's **not** that kind of person! He just wants me to have a good time!" Tears rimmed my eyelids, my anger growing.

I gripped my fist tighter, trying to pull myself together. I took another deep breath and _flex._ The couch rose in the air only to be dropped back down immediantly. Sister flenched away and stared up at me, terrified.

"You won't stop me. I'm going. He'll be here around eight on Saturday night. I'm not sure what time he plans on bringing me home, but I'll let you know when he comes to pick me up. Now, it's already Wednesday, so I'll be getting things ready," I finished, letting Sister go and heading up the stairs.

"No! You're not going!" she yelled, lunging at me. I couldn't see this, of course. I had already had my back turned to her. But I felt it. And that's the only way I was able to stop it.

I closed my eyes tightly, mostly out of fear. But as I did so, Sister was forced away from me. I heard a _thud _when she must have hit the wall. As I turned I saw her against the wall of the living room, clutching her throat with a panicy look in her eyes. Her feet were about a foot off the ground. I was choking her. _Me._

As this thought crossed my mind I began to calm. I stood up straight again, realizing I was in control. "Sister. You can't stop me. It's in your best interest not to test me. I won't tolerate your insanity, so there's no point in you getting in my way. Do you understand?" I asked, speaking to her as if she were the "child".

She nodded frantically. I smiled darkly, tightening my grip on her before dropping her completely. "Good. Stay out of my way."

"W-wit-" she began, coughing loudly. She held her throat and continued to cough uncontrollably. "Witch!" she finally spat. "I should've gotten rid of you a long time ago! You spawn of Satan! You wit-!"

"You might want to knock that off!" I yelled. "You know I don't want to hurt you, Sister. I love you," I continued sincerely. "But I won't let you interefere. This means the world to me. You won't take it away from me."

With that I walked to her, causing her to flinch away. I knelt down next to her, lightly grabbed her face in my hand, and kissed her forhead. "I really love you, Sister."

I stood, backing away from a terrified being. She looked so scared, I almost didn't recognize her. Hisana Kuchiki was not the type of woman to be afraid of anything, not when she had God on her side. But this woman, she was scared, weak, almost pathetic.

"I'll be in my room, if you need me," I said when she didn't respond, and went upstairs.

* * *

After my encounter with Sister, I went to my room and attempted to do my homework. When I finally admitted that that wasn't going to happen, I decided to start on my dress. I was extremely fond of sewing and, if I do say so myself, I was pretty good at it. I realized it wasn't going to be like anything I've ever made, but I didn't care. It was a challenge, but I loved challenging myself.

I grabbed the fabric I had chosen for my dress, which ended up being a deep purple color, soft, almost silky. I couldn't help but laugh. _Sister's going to hate this._

The design that I chose was simple, but different for me. It had a thin sash that wrapped around the high waist line in bow. Under the waist line the dress became open and flowy, ending right at the knee. The top was like a tank top, only the straps were thinner. I had sketched this out a few months ago, just because.

By the end of the night I had the top done and was working the sash. It didn't occur to me that it was eight thirty and I hadn't even eaten dinner. It's not like I woud've known anyway. Sister never called up and let me know. I assumed she didnt' cook, or she just didn't make any for me.

I shrugged the thought off. _Who cares. No interuptions, and I've got a lof done. I'm glad. I can probably finish it tomorrow night if I don't eat dinner again._

This made me smile brightly. _Almost done. _And then...

_Saturday will be here before I know it. _

I put the beginning of the dress in my drawer, turned off the sewing machine, and climbed into bed. I didn't even bother to change. I just pulled the blankets over my shoulders, and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day at school, Ryö had returned. She wasn't suspended or anything, she was just too angry to come to school, I guess. And of course she had heard about me and Ichigo.

Ryö stormed up to my locker, hands on her hips. "You little _bitch_! I can't believe _you're_ going to the prom, but **I'm** **not**!" she shouted, causing me to take a few steps back.

"Please...don't," I said, timidely. I knew I had my powers if I needed them, but I really didn't want to do anything at school.

"You stupid who-" she began, raising her fist to me again. I flinched away, waiting for my powers to stop her. But they never reacted, and she never swung.

As I opened my eyes, I saw Ichigo standing infront of me, holding Ryö's arm away from me. My eyes widened, pleasantly surprised.

"Leave her alone, Ryö! It's your fault you can't go to the prom, it has nothing to do with Rukia! Keep your fucking hands off of her," he finished, shoving her hand away angrily.

I looked around and noticed Tatsuki-san behind us. She patted my shoulder, understandingly. I turned back at Ichigo and Ryö. She was glaring at him like she was ready to kill him. It looked so evil, it scared me.

"You stupid bastard, mind your own damn business!" she shouted, getting in his face.

"It is my business," he started calmly. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, making my face heat up, and pulled me closer. "Your threatening Rukia, just because I asked her to go to the prom with me. It has everything to do with me."

She clenched her jaw tightly before pointing her finger in my face. "This isn't over! Next time, he won't be here to protect you!" Then she stormed off, pushing others out of her way.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, pulling me closer playfully. My face only grew more red. "I don't mean to scare you, but I don't think she's kidding. Maybe you should hang around me and Tatsuki for awhile, until she forgets about this."

"No...no, thank you, but I can take care of myself," I answered, gaining a laugh from both Ichigo and Tatsuki.

"Yeah, that's what it looks like," he said sarcastically. "Don't worry, it's not like you'd bother us. I asked you. Just do it, okay?"

I nodded, not able to stop from smiling. Ichigo pulled away and patted my back. Then he took me to my next class along with Tatsuki. He walked me to all my other classes too.

* * *

Chapter Five! :O Wow! So soon, too! I've never written so many chapters! :D

So, I think I ended that chapter kinda weird. If I did, sorry.

Anyway, **please review**! Please! :P


	6. The Real You

Hello, I'm back. I know I updated a few days ago, but it feels like it's been a long time. I've been pretty busy, so maybe that's why. But anyways...

Oh, yeah. Did anyone else think that Rukia was kind of crazy in the last chapter? Well, that was the point, I am trying ot portray Carrie, but yeah, I think she seems strange that way.

Here's chapter six. [:O Chapter six already!]

* * *

_Rukia's POV:_

The day after my second encounter with Ryö, Ichigo walked me to all my classes again. The day was remotely normal, except for all the strange and confused looks we were getting. At the end of the day, I was at my locker, getting my books I needed for homework. Ichigo approached my locker, leaning against the neighboring lockers, and smiled down at me. Surprisingly Tatsuki wasn't with him.

"Hey, Rukia," he said. "Have a good day?"

I returned his smile and nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"That's good," he answered, stuffing his hands in his pocket. "Can you believe tomorrow's already Saturday? This week has flown by, don't you think?"

I stopped what I was doing, staring off in thought of what he had just said. The only reason Ichigo hung out with me was because of the prom, which would be over tomorrow. Then...no more Ichigo...

"Hey, Rukia? Didn't you hear me?" he interupted my thoughts.

I nodded, snapping out of it. "Yes, sorry. I know...I really can't believe Saturday's already practically here...," I responded, noticing Ichigo's concerned look at my spacey reply. "So, where's Tatsuki-san? It's pretty rare that you two aren't together," I stated quietly, changing the subject.

"Oh, she said she had to make up a test or something," he answered, any sign of worry no longer present on his face.

"Are you going to...uh, hang out later today?" I asked, no used to this sort of term.

"No, probably not. But that's what I wanted to talk to you about," he answered, pushing himself off the lockers when he noticed me drape my bag over my shoulder and close my locker.

"Oh?" I asked, trying to mask my confusion.

"Yeah. Would it be okay if I walked you home, and came in to meet your sister before the prom? If she doesn't mind, I could just hang out with you tonight," he started, causing me to widen my eyes. "I mean, that is, if you want me to," he finished, smiling almost timidely and scratching the back of his neck.

"Uh...I...don't think that'll...be the best...," I answered slowly, trying not to bother him.

"Oh, that's cool. Then I guess I'll see you-" he started before I interrupted him.

"It's not that I don't want you to!" I excaimed. "It's just that...my sister...She's not going to take it easy on you...She'll probably just say something to scare you off...And I really don't want that...," I stated, looking at my feet.

"Oh, that's what you're worried about?" he asked, laughing. "I mean...I've heard rumors about your sister, I know she's a really...strict Christian, but that's not going to scare me off. I mean, you are too, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes..."

"I'm serious, you don't have to worry about me changing my mind because of her. I'm not going to change my mind at all. Besides, it's not like I'm taking _her_ to the prom," he answered. "So...can I come over?" His smile widened childishly.

I couldn't help but smile also. I looked away, still trying to stiffle the smile, and nodded. "Okay...But if my sister and I start to fight, will you please leave? I mean, at the first sign that I might raise my voice, just leave. You don't have to tell me bye or anything. Just go. Will you promise me that?"

He gave me that face again. The one full of concern and confusion. "Um...she doesn't like...hit you or something, does she?" he asked, the worry leaking into his voice.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "No, of course not. She's never laid a hand on me. We just...we yell a lot, and it's kind of embarrising. So, please, just go if we start to pick at each other. Please?"

He nodded, the worry slightly fading. "Yeah, okay. I promise."

I smiled wider. "Okay, then, let's go."

* * *

_Ichigo's POV: _

After Rukia agreed to let me come home with her, we left the school and spent the whole walk to her house talking.

"Uh...does your mother know you're coming over?" she asked me, looking up at me. She was finally comfortable enough with me to look directly at me.

I stared straight ahead, shoving my hands further into my pockets. I felt my brows twitch, wanting to form a scowl. "No, uh...my mom died a few years ago, in a car accident."

From the corner of my eye I noticed her face turn pale. "I'm so sorry...," she said, almost in a whisper. There was a huge difference in the way she said it, like she understood, like she didn't feel guilty for bringing her up. It was true empathy.

"It's fine..."

She was silent for awhile, before continuing. "I never knew my parents. I assume they were just like Hisana...," she started, using her sister's name for the first time since I've spoken to her. "I use to wish I had the chance to meet them...but at a certain point...I knew that if I did, and they past away...,"she continued, not stumbling over the words like most did. "I knew that I'd be hurt, like you've been hurt. Once I realized that, I was...not glad that I never met them, but...reassured that I would never have to deal with the loss of a parent..."

I listened, surprised at how much she understood how I felt. "...yeah," I said after more silence. "Yeah, I understand what you mean. I mean, I'm really glad I got those nine years with Mom, but...I always used to think, what if she had before I really knew her...Then, maybe I wouldn't be so effected by the mere thought of death, or losing something close to you...Because every single time those things are mentioned...I see my mom's face. And I have to get away from it. It's kind of pathetic, I guess," I finished, running a hand through my untamed hair.

"No!" she said quickly. "That's not pathetic at all! That's normal, that's...," she said, trailing off. "That's completely normal. You're not pathetic, Ichigo," she stated, looking back up at me sternly.

I smiled immediantly, nudging her with my elbow lightly. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks, Rukia."

She looked infront of us and smiled warmly, simply nodding. She looked so calm, so content, so...normal. _What are you thinking, Ichigo?! She __**is**__ normal. She's better than normal, she's great. _

I felt the corners of my mouth twitch before a smile crossed my features. I was still just watching her, walking beside her. I think she knew I was, but she didn't act like she noticed my presence at all.

"So," I started, putting my arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to me. This time, she didn't blush. Her smile widened and she leaned closer to me. "You have an older sister. Any other siblings?"

"Uh, sort of. My sister's husband died back when I was five. I remember him a litlle, but not much. His name was Byakuya," she answered. "What about you? Any brothers or sisters?"

"Yep. I have twin sisters. They're a few years younger than me and they're probably the best siblings out there," I said, earniing a laugh from her.

"Oh, really? What are they like?" she asked.

"Well, Karin's really...well, tomboy-ish. She's loved soccer ever since I taught her how to play when she was eight. She seems kind of rough, but she's a good kid. And Yuzu, well, she was born to be a mother. When Mom was still around, Yuzu would do whatever she could to help Mom out. And after Mom died, Yuzu took all of her responsibilities. She started doing everything, the cooking, the cleaning, everything," I said, feeling warmth sink into my smile just at the thought of them.

"They sound great," she said sincereley.

"Yeah," I responded lightly, nodding. After a moment of more silence, I said "Maybe sometime next week you can come to my house and stay for dinner with us." As I finished I noticed her look surprised, almost shocked. "What?"

"I'm just...I didn't think you'd want to...hang around me after prom...," she stated, quietly.

"Why wouldn't I? We're friends, we can hang out. Or, at least, I thought we were friends."

She just looked away, like she was ashamed.

"Do you still think I'm taking you out of pity?" I asked, almost in a scolding tone.

She nodded slightly.

"Well, I'm not. I really like you, Rukia. You're a great friend, I mean it," I said, lightly shaking her by the shoulders teasingly.

She laughed again. "Okay, okay...Thanks again, Ichigo."

"Yep, no problem," I said, pulling away. "Come on, let's hurry up." I grabbed her hand and started walking a little faster.

* * *

_Ryö's POV:_

The day I attempted to attack that _bitch_, Rukia, I was supposed to meet Renji at his apartment. I was so angry, I didn't even think about it. I decided not to call, thinking he wouldn't mind.

The next day I walked to his place and walked in, knowing it would be unlocked. "Renji? Are you home?" I asked, tossing my school bag aside and kicking off my shoes carelessly. I heard something from the bathroom. "Renji! Are you in there?"

"Ryö? Is that you?" he demanded, sounding pissed. _Great._

"Yeah."

He stepped out of the room, steam following him. His semi-wet hair was up in it's usual ponytail. He was clad in a pair of torn jeans and was pulling a royal blue T-shirt over his head as he stepped out of the small room. "Where the **hell **were you yesterday?!"

I rolled my eyes. "Calm down. I was mad, I forgot I was supposed to come over and I-" I started before he cut me off.

"You should've called, you bitch!" he retorted.

I had to hold back a sigh. "I didn't even think about it, sorry. Why do you care so much anyway? Were you worried?" I asked sarcastically.

That was a bad idea, poking at Renji when he was already in a shitty mood. He grabbed the colar of my shirt and pinned me against the wall. "Shut the fuck up! You just pissed me off! If you said you were coming over, you should've! If I knew you weren't coming I could've done something else. God knows I have a lot better things to do than hang out with you. You better just keep your damn mouth shut!" he screamed, kneeling down so he was in my face.

Surprised by his reaction, I flinched away, trying to get as far away from him as I could. He'd never done something like this before, none of my past boyfriends had ever put a hand on me. His extreme rage scared the hell out of me.

"Don't, Renji...," I said quietly, almost like a little kid.

"Shut **up**!" he continued. "If you didn't purposely piss me off, we wouldn't have a problem!"

He was close enough that I could smell a hint of alcohol on his breathe. _This is really bad. _

"I know, I know!" I said frantically. I turned my head the other way, still trying to pull away from him. He pushed me even closer to the wall. "I'm sorry, please stop!" I begged.

When he didn't I tried to push him away, but he just grabbed my arm as tight as he could, causing me to yelp. "You better get rid of your shitty atitude before I beat the shit of you!" he threatened.

I nodded, in too much pain to say anything without screaming. Finally, he let me go. He walked across the room casually, as if he hadn't just pinned me to the wall. He sat on his bed and absently put on his shoes.

I examined my arm. There was a distinct purple bruise forming quickly around a large region of my arm. When I touched it lightly I flinched away. Renji noticed, saw the bruise, and left for this room. When he returned he tossed me a long, red sweatshirt that was obviously his. "Put that on. And make sure you don't roll up the sleeves," he said cooly.

"I-...," I started, still afraid to speak. He was watching me intently, calmly. "I can't wear this to school, thought...it's against our dress code...," I answered.

"Hmm...that's right. And you can't wear the sweaters they give you this time of the year, can you?" he asked. I shook my head timidely. "Well, then you're going to have to make up a good lie. And you better be convincing. Blame someone else, if you have to. You understand?" he asked, still calm.

I nodded again. "Yeah..."

"Anyways, why were you so mad yesterday?" he asked, only half interested.

"Because, Rukia Kuchiki's going to the prom with Ichigo Kurosaki. I was just pissed that she was going to the prom, but I wasn't...," I answered, a little less timide.

"That's okay, I have a great idea for pay back," he said, smiling at me. "I already got what we need."

"Really? What are we going to do?" I asked, more interested than before.

He gestured toward a large cooler by the door. I didn't notice it when I entered, apparently. "Go see for yourself," he said, his smile growing.

I walked to the cooler gracefully, trying to keep the little dignity I had left. I opened the cooler and saw two buckets of red, frozen stuff. The buckets were surrounded by ice. "Is this...?" I asked, my eyes growing wide. "What's your plan?"

"Well, I was just going to set it up that when she got to school, someone could throw it on her, or something. But now, I have a better idea," he started. "Is there any chance she could be elected for Queen?"

"No!...Well...maybe. She is with Ichigo..., yeah, it's possible."

"Okay, so we'll set up a bucket over the King and Queen seats, and over the entry way incase they're not," he said. He patted the coushin of the couch next to him and smiled at me playfully. "Come here, we'll figure it out."

I smiled back out of fear and did as he told me. We spent the next hour figuring out who could help and what exactly we were doing.

_Yes...I have a plan. Watch out, Rukia Kuchiki. Watch your fucking back..._

* * *

Okay, so I'm pretty sure this one's longer than the other ones. I'm almost possitive this time. :)

I like this chapter, honestly, and I hope you all did too.

Renji was a super jerk, wasn't he? I love him though. :D

Well, please please please review! I feel like I'm writing this for nothing! D: So please, do me a small favor and let me know how you all feel about it.

Oh, yeah, I'm still going to write Ichigo's encounter with Hisana, that's the beginning of next chapter! Anyhoo, please review! See ya soon! ;3


	7. Your Misery

Hello again! :)

So, in the last chapter, I kind of made a bigger mistake. In the last part, with Renji and Ryö, I said he was sitting on his bed and then on his couch. I just thought I'd let you know that I realized and it's just supposed to be bed. If I ever get around to fixing my spelling mistakes in all the chapters, I'll be sure to fix that too.

Okay, so here's chapter seven! :O

* * *

_Ichigo's POV:_

Rukia led the way once we got into her neiborhood. She was pretty quiet once we got close, and I noticed her hand shaking in mine. I looked down at her concerned. "Hey, you okay, Rukia?" I asked, lightly tugging on her hand.

She nodded, not returning my gaze. She looked distracted. She stopped suddenley, stopping me with her. "Okay, remember what I said?"

"Yep. If you and your sister start to fight, then I'm supposed to...oh, man I forgot," I answered, smiling down at her jokingly.

"This isn't a joke, Ichigo!" she exclaimed, a worried expression on her face. I stopped smiling, slightly confused. "I wasn't kidding around, okay? Please, just make sure you-"

"Leave, I know. Sorry."

She shook her head. "It's fine. I'm just...a little nervous, that's all. Sorry, I'm being so rude," she responded, looking guilty again.

"You're not, don't worry about it. Come on," I said, tugging on her hand again.

She toke a deep breath, nodded, and pulled me to the house next to the one we stopped in front of. Rukia led me into the front door, not allowing me to stop and slip my shoes off. "Don't bother," she said.

"Sister!" she called, continuing to drag me along. "Sister, someone's here to meet you."

At that a woman only a few inches taller than Rukia stepped into the entrance way. She had hair shaped like Rukia's, only long enough to drape over her shoulders. It also had a grayish tent to it. She had dark, empty eyes, completely opposite of Rukia's. She stood up straight, not allowing her shoulders to droop at all. Her mouth twitched downward befor her jaw tightened angrily. "Who is this? That _boy_ who's taking you to that dance?" she asked, her small eyebrows arching in fake surprise.

"Sister," Rukia said, glaring back at her, giving her a dark look of warning. "This is Ichigo Kurosaki. And yes, he's the one taking me to prom."

"Uh...It's nice to meet you, Kuchiki-san," I said, slightly bowing awkwardly. I wasn't much on being proper and having respect for my elders, but I did it for Rukia's sake.

"Do not bow to me. Don't you know, boy, that you're only to bow to the Lord Almighty," she spat judgingly. "You are not supposed to bow to any other than the Creator Himself."

"Sister!" Rukia exclaimed. "He was just trying to be polite, he wasn't worshiping you. It's part of our culture, didn't _you_ know that?" she asked, almost mockingly.

Hisana's glare deepened. "So you've completely changed all for this boy, huh?" she asked. "You have no respect for your sister, for the woman who took on the burden of caring for you when Mother and Father died. You've thrown away your respect for me just to impress this boy?"

"I'm not trying to impress anyone, Sister. You're just-" Rukia started, her sister cutting her off.

"Don't you realize all I've given up just to take care of you? If I didn't have you around, Byakuya-san and I wouldn't have waited to try to have our own child. You've deprived me of the happiness of being a mother, a real mother, to a child who wasn't disobidient, who wasn't of the devil!" she answered, shouting angrily. "You took that from me! And now, he's dead, and I'll never get the chance again! It's all your fault, don't you even care!? Don't you-"

"Stop it!" I shouted. "You can't blame Rukia for that! It's not her fault your husband died! Leave her alone!"

"Ichigo, don't," Rukia said quietly, pulling me closer by the arm. "Just stop, don't worry about it."

"This boy is perfect for you!" Hisana yelled. "He has no respect, just like you! Boy, don't you know what Rukia does?" she asked me, causing me to cock an eyebrow. "Don't you know about her pow-"

"Shut up, Sister!" Rukia screamed, tears surfacing her eyes. She turned to me. "Please, leave, Ichigo. I'll see you tomorrow, but please leave. Okay? Please," she said, tears running down her face.

I nodded. "Yeah, okay. Sorry for the trouble, Rukia," I answered, looking down at her worridly. She just shook her head. I pulled her into a quick hug before leaning closer and kissing her forhead. "See you tomorrow," I said, waving slightly, and walkng out of the house.

* * *

_Rukia's POV:_

After Ichigo left, I turned back to my sister, who was still glaring at me. I returned the gesture, angrily. "I can't believe you were going to tell him! You almost ruined everything!" I shouted, feeling the anger turn into movement as Sisters stupid little nic-nacs started floating around the living room.

Her face flashed with terrer, but quickly returned to her angry, dignified expression. "He should know. If you like him so much, then you shouldn't hide it from him. If he really likes you, then he'll except it."

"You know that's bull!" I yelled.

She just shrugged. "I was trying to ruin it. Because, after what you've done to me, you don't deserve to be happy. You don't deserve friends, or a boyfriend, or anyone to except you. You're a freak, and destroyed my life. So, I've been destroying yours. Your little freak show powers just made it a little easier," she answered, calmly.

"You mean...You've been purposely making me not fit in?" I asked, angry and disbelieving.

"I enstilled in you what I believe, that's not as wrong as you think it is. But, telling you to take your Bible to school and read it aloud, I knew the kids would laugh. And you were so young, you believed me when I said they wouldn't. I did it because God gave me to right to give you your punishment," she answered, a blank stare on her face, as if she were bored.

"That's a load of crap! God wouldn't let you do this to me! He wouldn't allow you to ruin my life!" I shouted, more tears streaming down my face.

"He has so far, hasn't he?" Sister asked, a dark smile slowly spreading across her face. It soon disappeared, being replaced with the blank stare again. "And he allowed you to ruin mine. This is just the way life is, I suppose. But your powers are just God's way of helping me out. You really don't belong, and God made you that way. He made things so much easier for me, I barley had to do anything, really."

"I-I don't believe you...," I started, my voice shrinking. "God wouldn't do that to me...my powers are a blessing...and they're from God, just like you said. He gave me those powers so I could stick up to the old hag I was stuck with!" I shouted, earning an angry look. "I won't put up with your bull shit any longer, Sister! And I won't let you trick me into thinking God hates me! Be doesn't, and neither do you. I know, deep down, you blame yourself, not me. I can see it." Her face contorted into an enraged look, like she was about to attack me.

"You bitch!" she screamed. "How dare you try to tell me my misery is my fault! Child, you are misery it's self! You brought misery and death to Mother, Father, and my beloved Byakuya! It was you who brought their deaths upon our family! You're Misery!" she screamed.

"Enough!" I shouted back, throwing two dozen nic-nacs at the wall behind sister, purposely avoiding her. She jumped, scared again.

"That's enough, Sister. I'm done talking to you. Now, go prepare dinner, please, and we'll have a nice meal before bed. Just like we used to. But now, I need to put the last few touches on my dress. It'd be great it you'd come a look at it when you're done with dinner. You know, to tell me what you think," I said, smiling at her triumphantly. She only glared at me darkly, hate obviously present in her eyes.

"Thank you, Sister," I said, my smile gone now. "For everything you've done for me. I wouldn't be who I am without you, that's for sure. Thank you," I said honestly.

And with that, I went up to my room, finishing my dress.

* * *

_Tatsuki's POV: _

The Friday before prom Ichigo came over after walking Rukia home. I was sort of confused why he was over, he had already told me wasn't going to show up that night. When he came in, he looked worried.

"Hey, is everything okay, Ichigo?" I asked, concern present on my face, I'm sure.

He nodded. "Yeah. I just got back from Rukia's. Her sister's a maniac!" he said. I held back a sigh. It seems like all Ichigo knew how to talk about lately was Rukia.

"What happened?"

"Well, I barley got a chance to introduce myself. I was trying to be nice, for Rukia, and I bowed to her. She started talking about how your not supposed to bow to anyone but God, and then she started arguing with Rukia. A lot of shit was said from her sister, but Rukia lost it when she started to mention...something that Rukia does. I didn't hear what it was, but Rukia was terrified of me knowing, I guess. After that she asked me to leave, so I did," he explained, obviously worried about her. We moved to the couch, sitting on opposite sides out of habit.

"Hmm...," I answered. After a few seconds of silence I said, "You really like her, don't you?

He looked straight ahead, probably avoiding my gaze. A small smile crossed his features and he nodded. I nodded also, turning my head, and blinking away the stinging tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. Ichigo apparently didn't realize just how much _I_ like _him_. But he was pretty clueless. And he was too happy with Rukia for me to take that away for my own happiness. I've known Ichigo long enough to know that him really likeing someone doesn't happen often. It had only happened once, but it wasn't anything compared to how he seemed to care for Rukia.

After a few more moments of silence he spoke up. "I really do, Tatsuki. I just wish I had noticed how awesome she is sooner...Then we could have had more time together...," he said quietly, his small smile still present.

"What do you mean? Are you not going to see her after prom or graduation or something?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, I plan on asking her out for real, but...if I had tried talking to her back in freshman year...we'd have four more years together," he said, his face starting to turn pink.

This surprised me. "It sounds like you're in love, Ichigo," I said, tears rimming my eyelids again.

He shrugged, turning towards me, his smile widening. "I have you to thank," he said.

That was it, I couldn't hold it back anymore. I held my hands to my eyes and cried loudly. Ichigo slid next to me on the couch and put an arm around my shoulders. "What's wrong, Tatsuki?" he asked, concern leaking into his voice.

I shook my head, wiping away the tears. "N-nothing...," I lied. "I'm just really happy for you, that's all..."

"Are you sure?" he asked, seeing through my lie.

I nodded. "Yes," I answered, hugging onto his waist and laying my head on his shoulder. "Thanks...,"

He nodded. "No problem."

_I love you, Ichigo...enough to want you to be happy. And that's only going to happen with Rukia..._I thought, pulling away from him and drying my eyes. I smiled up at him. "Let's watch the game, okay?" I asked, changing the subject.

He smiled back, nodding, and resting his feet on the coffee table. He stayed for half the game, leaving at six o' clock to get ready for the prom, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

Okay, so that turned into IchiTat didn't it? Well, it was an accident, sorry for all of you who were cringing. :)

But tons of IchiRuki, so no worries! And way more to come! ;D

Hope you all liked it! Please, please review! Please and thank you!

Until next chapter!


	8. Prom Night part 1

Hello, I'm back, again. You can blame or thank my nagging sister.

Well, I don't have much to say, so here's chapter eight. :8

* * *

_Rukia's POV:_

The day of the prom I didn't do much. I got ready, that's about it. I put on my dress and found a lot of things I could improve, so I did. I didn't have much to do with my hair, all I did was pin the lose strand between my eyes back. And makeup, I didn't even bother. I had no idea, anyways.

So all day I focused on the dress. By seven thirty there wasn't anything else to do to it. So I put the dress on, not intending on taking it off until getting home from the prom. I did what I planned to my hair, slipped on my purple flats that matched the dress, and grabbed a yellow cardigan sweater. I paced in the front hall, watching the clock, and mentally picking things up to gently sit them back down.

Sister appeared then, dressed in her usual plain colored dress and white sweater. She looked at me blankly, with no emotion in her eyes or expression at all. "I'm going now...," she said quietly.

I didn't bother asking where she was going. She had her purse with her, so I was guessing the store or something. "Okay, see you later...," I answered.

She walked passed me, stopping at the door, and turning back at me. "...Have fun," she said, her expression now soft, caring. She really meant it, and that caught me off gaurd.

"Uh...," I began, unable to finish by the time she left.

I started pacing again, waiting for Ichigo, and trying to get Sister's words out of my thoughts. I glanced at the clock again. _7:42 He'll be here soon._

I stood against the hallway door and waited.

Right as the clock struck eight o' clock, there was a knock at the door. I pushed myself off of the wall and quickly walked to the door. I opened it to see Ichigo, clad in a black suit with an orange undershirt. He was smiling down at me, but his smile quickly faded, his eyebrows raising. "...Wow. You look...great," he said, looking at me up and down slowly.

"Uh...thank you...," I said, my face heating up.

He seemed to snap out of it at the sound of my voice, returning his gaze at my face. "Oh, sorry," he said, laughing nerviously, his cheeks turning pink slightly. "You look really great, Rukia,"

"Thanks."

"Yep. Now, are you ready to go?" he asked, grabbing my hand, and lightly tugging me towards the door.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

* * *

Ichigo drove us in his dad's truck, having the radio play softly. The songs that played were unfamilar to me, but I didn't say anything. The drive was nice. Plenty of conversation so there wasn't a ton of awkward silences. Although silences with Ichigo were never awkward, not really.

By the time we got to the school, my hands were shaking, my nerves in horrible condition. Of course Ichigo noticed. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, obviously concerned.

I looked up at him, looked down at my trembling hands, and then slowly shook my head. "No...no, Ichigo, I can't...I can't go in there...there's...too many people, I just can't...," I said, closing my hands into fists, which shook also. "I can't do this, Ichigo..."

"Hey, calm down. It's just a dance. Don't worry about those people, okay?" he asked, grabbing my hand again and squeezing it lightly.

I continued to shake my head. "No, no they'll laugh. They all laugh at me, I can't go in there...," I answered, turning my head away from him.

"So? If they do I'll kick their asses. Don't worry. All that you're supposed worry about is having a good time. Okay?" he said, lightly grabbing my face and turning it toward him.

I looked at him and finally nodded. "...Okay..."

He smiled widely, letting go of my face and opening the door. "Good. Now wait here," he said, getting out of the truck, walking around to my door, and opening it for me. He helped me out and led me to the entrance. Before we reached the line of our classmates, I stopped him, took a deep breath, and nodding, allowing him to lead me the rest of the way. He smiled as he saw peoples' surprised expressions as we entered together.

The gym looked like a completely different room. There was a large, beautiful painting of the landscape around the Eiffel Tower, matching our theme, _Nights in Paris_. On the back wall was another painting, a smaller one, of Le Arche de Triomphe. The art teachers must have been working on them for weeks, if not months. Also, there were streamers of our school colors, green and white. The whole place was beautiful.

Momo Hinamori and Toshiro Hitsugaya were standing next to each other by the doors, ending their conversation when Ichigo and I entered. "Oh my gosh, you look great, Rukia-san!" Momo exclaimed, waving at us enthusiastically. I slightly waved back. "Uh...thank you," I said timidely.

Before she could respond, Ichigo led me away. "Come on, we're blocking the doors," he said absently, looking around.

I nodded. "Sorry"

He shook his head, still half paying attention. "Don't worry about it...," he answered, still looking around the gym. "Ah, there he is. You mind if we sit with Hisagi and his date?" he asked, looking down at me.

I slightly shook my head. "No, not at all," I said, looking back up at him.

He smiled. "Alright, come on." With that, Ichigo grabbed my hand and led me to the table he had spotted. "Hey, Hisagi. Michiru," he said as he pulled my seat out for me before sitting himself.

Hisagi-kun smiled and waved. "Ichigo. _Rukia_," he said, his smile widening.

"Oh my God, Rukia! Your dress is amazing!" Michiru exclaimed, not bothering to say hello. "Where did you get it?"

"Uh...," I started, not used to talking to anyone but Ichigo and Tatsuki, so my conversation skills were still pretty bad. "I, uh, I made it."

"You did!? That's so cool!" she continued. "I bet you could sell them to the under classmen!"

"Oh, thank you...," I answered.

She was about to continue when Ms. Shihōin stepped onto the stage and stepping to the microphone. "You all have an hour before we take votes for King and Queen, so dance while you wait. That's all," she said, taking her leave of the stage.

"So," Ichigo began. "Do you want to dance now, or wait?" he asked.

"Uh...let's wait...," I answered, not wanting to admit that I didn't know how to dance.

He nodded. "Alright. Just let me know." We just sat there and listened to the music, chatting a little. The night seemed perfect. So far.

* * *

Okay, so the ending was weird, but I hope you liked it.

See you next chapter! :D


	9. Prom Night part 2

I'm back with chapter nine! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

_Tatsuki's POV:_

_10:49 PM_

It was the night of the prom and I was home. Alone. Mom was out with friends and Dad hadn't lived with us since I was five, so I was all by myself. At first I hated it, wanting some company. I hated knowing everyone at school was having fun while I was home doing nothing. But after awhile I decided to heat up some water for some hot chocolate and try to finish the book I was reading.

I was standing in front of my sink, filling a pot with water when I noticed something. A faint glow from a distance, not really distinct. It was hard to tell what was happening, until I saw the smoke.

My eyes widened and I dropped the pan on the floor, not noticing as it spilled the water everywhere. My hands stayed in the air as if they were still holding the pot and began trembling. My lips twitched, one word on my mind as I saw the flames grow, beginning to consume Karakura High School.

_Rukia._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _Ryö's POV:_

_9:37 PM _

Renji drove me to the school, the buckets already in place. We were behind the school, next to the back entrance that we planned on entering in. He had a black hooded sweatshirt on, the hood pulled over his red ponytail, so no one would see or recognize him. I was wearing the dark red sweater he had given me after our argument.

"You remember what the plan is?" he asked, looking down at me, his breathe visible in the cool night. His nose was red, almost matching his hair.

I smiled after noticing, nodded, and shoved my hands into the sweater's pockets. "Yeah, I remember," I said.

He nodded also, smiling also. "You realize you're pulling the rope, right?"

I looked up at him, slightly cocking my eyebrow. "Why does it matter?"

"This is your prank. It's your revenge against the bitch, you should do it, don't you think?" he asked, making a good point.

I slowly nodded again, understanding just what I would be doing to Rukia. I smiled at the thought of it and nodded more sure that I wouldn't chicken out or anything. Smiling back up at him, I said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good, you're actually going to go through with it," Renji replied, his smile widening. He put his arms around me and pulled me closer. "I really didn't think you'd have the balls to do this."

I shrugged, most of my fears of him melted away by the charm he seemed to have, and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm actually pretty pumped about it. I really can't wait to find out how she reacted. How everyone reacted."

"Just remember that you can't stick around to find out. Your gonna have to wait until Monday," he said.

I nodded again. "I know, I know, Renji. I remember," I answered. "Don't worry, I remember all of it, okay?"

"Alright," he said, leaning down, and kissing me. "This is gonna be pretty awesome."

I laughed. "I know."

* * *

_Ichigo's POV:_

_ 10:24PM_

So far, Rukia and I hadn't done much but sit at the table and talk. A lot of people came to say hi and ask Rukia how she was doing or if she was having fun. Ms. Shihouin came by about an hour after we arrived and asked me to go get them punch. She talked to Rukia the whole time I was gone and before I could return to the table she stopped me, making sure Rukia couldn't hear us.

"Having fun, Kurosaki?" she asked sarcastically, taking one of the cups from my hands and taking a long drink.

I nodded, confused as to why we had a problem. "Yeah, thanks," I answered, not sure what I should be saying.

"Listen, if you're doing this as a joke, you might want to rethink what your next move is," she began accusingly. She was glaring at me now.

"What?" I asked, surprised at the accusation. "That's not it at all. I'm not playing any kind of stupid joke on Rukia, I really li-" I started before she cut me off.

"Look, you're popular. And she's an outcast. No one believes that you brought her to prom just to be nice, and that includes me. But if you hurt her for your own amusement, you'll regret it. That's a promise," she threatened.

"I'm not!" I exclaimed, sick of people telling me this. Half a dozen girls who actually cared gave me the same little speech, and I was sick of it. "Listen, I'm _not_ trying to hurt Rukia. I really like her. I've been hanging out with her all week, and I got to know her. I'm doing everything I can to make sure she's having a good time. That's all I want out of this, I promise," I finished, finally getting Ms. Yoruichi to stop glaring at me.

After staring at me for a few minutes, glancing at Rukia, who waved and smiled shyly, and nodding, she said, "Okay. I believe you. Sorry, Kurosaki," she stated, patting me on the shoulder. "But I'll only leave you alone when you've danced with her, got it?"

I nodded.

"Good. Have fun." With that she smiled and walked away.

I sighed, saw Rukia's concerned glance, smiled, and returned to the table. "Sorry I took so long. Here's your punch."

She grabbed the cup and took a small sip. "Thank you. Is everything okay? Did you get in trouble?" she asked, still concerned.

I sat back down next to her and shook my head. "Nah, not really. Nothing to worry about," I said, smiling at her and changing the subject. "Ready to dance?"

"Uh...," she started, looking at the cup in her hands as she played with the lip of the plastic. "I...I'm sorry, but I don't know how to dance..."

"Oh, that's okay," I stated, patting her on the shoulder. "We'll dance to a slow song. All you do is stand next to each other and move your feet. There's nothing to it. I think they're starting one now, let's go," I said, standing and holding my hand out to her.

She hesitated before taking my hand and standing also. "Okay..."

We slipped through the crowd already on the dance area and found a desolate spot. I pulled her infront of me and started to put my hand on her waist when she smacked it away, wide eyed.

"W-w-what are you doing!?" she shouted.

I laughed, my face heating up to her rejection. "That's how you do it. Here," I said, grabbing her hands and placing them on my shoulders. "Your hands go here and mine go on your waist. So, that's where they'll, be. Okay?" I asked when I noticed her face was still beat red.

She nodded slowly, swallowing nervously. I finally put my hands on her waist and continued to explain slow dancing. "Now, just shift from foot to foot." She began to do so, focusing on her feet at first and then slowly realizing how simple it was. "See? Easy."

"Yeah...," she said, her attention finally away from her movements and back to me. She smiled. "Sorry I smacked you," she said, her smile widening, and only half meaning it.

I smiled back at her. "No problem," I replied, pulling her closer. She allowed it, slipping her arms around my waist and laying her head against my chest.

"Thanks again, Ichigo," she said after sighing.

I cocked my eyebrow. "For what?"

"For everything. You could have taken just about anyone in the school to the prom, but you chose me. Thank you," she said, closing her eyes.

"I did take who I wanted. I took you," I said, smiling when I noticed her smile widen.

She was quiet after that and I knew it was my chance. I tightened my grip on her waist slightly, trying to keep my hands from shaking. I'm not really sure why I was so nervous, but I was. I took a deep breathe. "Rukia?"

"Yes," she answered, not looking up at me, not moving at all.

"Would you...Uh...," I started, stumbling over my words.

She pulled away from me and looked at my heated face, worried. "What is it, Ichigo?"

"Would...would you like to go out with me next weekend?" I asked, more nervous now that she was watching me.

Her eyes widened and shock crossed her features. "What? But why-?" she began, before I cut her off.

"I really like you, Rukia. I'm really glad we've gotten a chance to hang out and I just...really wanna go out with you again. So, will you?"

She looked away, her eyes still wide, and she rested her head back on my chest without saying a word. After a few minutes of nerve-wrecking silence she said, "I'd _love_ to." with a smile in her voice.

I let out my breathe, extremely relieved. "That's awesome!" I exclaimed, unable to stop from grinning.

She smiled up at me, cocking a small eyebrow. "What were you so worried about?" she asked.

"I thought you would say no," I answered, grinning back at her.

"Why would _I_ say no to _you_?"

"I thought you only liked me as a friend, that's all. Don't say it like that, it's not like I'm better than you or anything," I said scolding her and pulling her closer. "But you really have no idea how happy you just made me, do you?"

She gave a small laugh, her smile growing. "I don't understand you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

I shrugged. "I must like you a lot more than you like me, then," I said teasingly.

"I highly doubt that's even possible," she replied, smirking up at me.

I smiled and shrugged, leaning closer to her, and lightly kissing her. Her face grew bright red and she rested her head on me again, avoiding my returned smirk.

"You wanna go sit back down?" I asked, trying to make her less uncomfortable.

Her grip on me tightened suddenly. "Hold on. A little loner, okay?"

"Okay, that's fine," I answered, resting my head on hers lightly, ignoring the surprised expressions on the people around us.


	10. Prom Night part 3

Hello, I'm back! :) And I just happen to have chapter 10 with me! :D

I'm not sure why it's taken me so long to start this chapter. It's not like I've had school work to get in the way, I just...haven't felt like it I guess.

Well, anyways, here it is. Sorry it took so long. Enjoy and please review when you're finished reading! :D Pretty please!

* * *

_Ryö's POV:_

_10:52 PM_

Renji and I were in place, ready to pull the string if needed. Ikkaku and Yumichika were in place, ready to do the job for us if for some reason Ichigo and Rukia weren't elected King and Queen. (Although I was positive they would be. I can't explain how I knew, I just...did.)

We had been waiting for almost an hour and a half and were growing impatient. We were trying to keep ourselves occupied by playing Thumb Wars, Rock, Paper, Scissors, and even I-Spy. It was lame, but it made the first twenty minutes go by faster than we expected. In the end we just stood quietly, listening to the music with out hearing it.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, we're getting ready to vote for the prom's king and queen. Someone will be by to give you all ballets shortly," a voice said from the stage. Renji looked at me, raising his eyebrows slightly, and standing up straight.

He took his place next to me at the edge of our platform, resting his massive hand on my back absently. "You ready for thi-" he started before I shushed him, placing a slim finger to my pursed lips.

"They're telling the nominees! Hush...," I said, leaning over the edge of the railing slightly, trying to hear better. He did so also, thankfully not getting mad about my interruption.

"Hisagi Shuhei and Michiru Ogawa, Toshiro Histuguya and Momo Hinamori, and lastly Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki," she finished, her tone seeming surprised. I didn't' hear the other two couples, but I heard what I needed.

"Yes!" I said, probably a little too loud.

"Shh!!" Renji said, lightly smacking my arm. "Shut up, they'll hear you," he finished, attempting to whisper.

"Sorry, sorry," I whispered back. "This is great!"

He simply nodded, turning to the rope, and lightly pulling me with him. He seemed to be more careful with me now that he had actually hurt me. I don't know if it was because he actually cared or that he just didn't to leave any more bruises. "Get ready, it won't take them long to vote. You need to watch the stage the whole time, got it?" he asked calmly, like he was explaining an assignment to someone.

I nodded, my excitement merging with anticipation. I was really anxious to do it, to see her face, even if just for a second. To see how badly she felt, to see everyone laugh at her. Or just stare at her. _That would be better, if they stared. She'd flip out and they'd all just...watch._ I thought with a laugh. My hate for Rukia Kuchiki had grown into full fledged resentment, and I wasn't even completely sure why.

I grabbed the rope tightly, but making sure not to tug it at all. Renji's hand was on my shoulder now, his grip firm, I assumed from his own anticipation. I could feel his breathe on the back of my neck, my own coming in shallow rasps. We stood there like that, waiting, for a long while.

* * *

_Rukia's POV:_

_ 11:00 PM_

My eyes grew wide as I started up at the girl on the stage that I didn't recognize. My jaw loosened and my mouth fell open. I was in complete shock.

Others around me were cheering for their friends, some maybe even for me, but I still couldn't grasp what was going on. I was totally disbelieving.

Ichigo's hand hit my back, snapping me out of it. "Congrats, Rukia," he said teasingly. I looked up at him, slowly shaking my head, my eyes still wide. "What?" he asked, now concerned. "What's wrong?" Ichigo slipped his hand into mine, scooting closer to me on his chair.

"Th-this...this has to be a joke...I can't do this, if we win-But we can't win. There's no way. We won't...unless...this is a joke, Ichigo. Please, take me home, I want to resign and just go home, please," I pleaded, my brow creasing.

"No!" he said, squeezing my hand gently. "It's not a joke, someone just nominated us, it's no big deal. Don't worry, everything's fine, don't freak out. Okay? Everything's fine," he said. That's when I noticed he was whispering, his face right next to mine. I knew he did it so no one else would hear us. He didn't want me to feel embarrassed.

I swallowed the dry lump in my throat, squeezed his hand back lightly, and nodded. I let out the breathe I had been holding in. "Yeah...okay. We might not even win, right?" I asked, feeling more assured that it'd be fine.

He smiled widely and nodded. "Yep. There's four other couples, we probably won't even win. It's no big deal."

"Congratulations, Rukia!" Michiru said enthusiastically, stopping our private conversation. I smiled at her timidely and nodded.

"You too," I said back to her. Hisagi-san wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, earning a grin from her.

"No offense to you guys, but there's no way in hell we won't win," he said, grinning proudly. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Don't be so cocky, Hisagi," Ichigo said, grinning back at him. "I mean, Michiru fits as queen, but you're too scary looking to be king," he said. I assumed he was talking about the three long scars running down Hisagi's face that he had gotten from an unfair fight.

Hisagi's eyebrows formed a fake glare and he continued to smirk at us. "Fuck you," he said playfully.

Ichigo laughed and shrugged. "I'm just saying."

Michiru piped in then. "I don't know, Hisagi," she started, resting her head against his shoulder and looking up at him. "Ichigo's a pretty popular guy, more so than you," she said teasingly, "and Rukia looks so beautiful, I don't think we really have a chance."

"Don't be so pessimistic, Michiru. Besides, Rukia'd be the only reason they won. She cleans up nicely," he said, smiling at me pleasantly.

I smiled and felt my cheeks heat up slightly. "Thank you..."

"What are you saying, Hisagi?" Ichigo asked jokingly.

"I'm saying she looks pretty damn hot tonight and that's the only reason you would ever be the king," Shuhei-san responded, playing along.

"Yeah, well, we'll have to see, won't we?" Ichigo said, his smile widening and pulling me closer by the waist.

It took ten minutes for them to collect the ballets and by the time the girl was back on the stage, I was dizzy and out of breathe. My hands were shaking mildly, but I could feel my stomach churn nervously. I tightened my grip on Ichigo's hand noticeably, making him laugh and pat my hand.

"Okay, so this year's king and queen are...," the girl started, looking around for a good thirty minutes, making my grip tighten again. "Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki!" she shouted into the mic, earning shouts from all the surrounding students. My heart sank, I couldn't believe it.

Ichigo stood, smiling at Hisagi tauntingly. This was still a game to him, but to me, it was a nightmare. I was terrified to get in front of almost all the Juniors and Seniors. Ichigo still had my hand and pulled me from my seat, causing me to shake my head. "No, no, Ichigo, I can't," I said, trying to make him hear me over the loud crowd.

He pulled me closer, leaning his head toward the side of mine, his lips almost touching my ear. "Don't worry, Rukia!" he shouted over all the noise. "You'll be fine! Don't let all these people down, they're obviously happy you won!" he finished. I could feel his mouth curve into a smile before he pulled away enough to kiss my cheek. This only caused the group to get louder.

Ichigo laughed and started pulling me towards the stage. I allowed. All the noise of the crowd faded and everything seemed to go in slow motion. All I could hear was the rhythm of my heart beating loudly in my hears. The room felt like it was spinning as we went up the short steps to the stage, and I was sure I was going to vomit all over myself and possibly Ichigo also. The next thing I knew, Ichigo and I were facing the massive cluster of Karakura students. Someone placed the small plastic crown on my head and I tensed up.

Things still in slow motion, I looked around, unable to see anyone's faces for the bright lights that blinded me. Something seemed wrong. My heart beat seemed to get louder, drowning out every other sound. My palms were sweaty in Ichigo's hand, making it hard to keep a good grip on him, but I managed.

_**Something's not right!**_ I shouted, although I was the only to hear the words bounce off the walls of my skull, echoing crudely.

_Flex._

_**Something's wrong! Doesn't anyone feel that...that eery presences?! Is it just me!? What is this...feeling?**_

_Flex!_

I stared wide eyed at the crowd, my powers doing nothing but tightening my own muscles. Things sped up, and everything seemed okay. But I still couldn't shake that feeling. Though I couldn't shake it, I could ignore it. And I did, for the few seconds I seemed to stay calm.

* * *

_Ryö's POV:_

_ 11:13 PM_

There she was, standing in her stupid homemade prom dress, next to one of the most popular kids in the whole school. _Her!_

Rukia Kuchiki! And I just stared at her, my hands only tightening their grip on the rope.

"Do it!" Renji started, his hot breathe on the back of my neck. I still didn't move. "Come on, Ryö! Don't chicken out! Do it! Do it now!" he screamed, no one hearing over the shout of the mob.

My brow pulled down into a deep scowl and my hands finally pulled the rope down with as much strength as they obtained. And all I heard was the _splat_ of the landing. Right where it was supposed to be. On Rukia Kuchiki.

I laughed like I was insane, feeling so, before Renji could drag me out of the school.

* * *

_Rukia's POV:_

_ 11:14 PM_

I stood before the school, something cold and thick all over me. I felt the sticky substance slide down my limbs slowly as the group of people all stopped their conversations and just started quietly. No one said a word, not at first.

_Wh-what...__**is**__ this?!_ I thought, half aware of anything except my powers churning within me.

Blood.

* * *

Well, there it is. I think it's shorter than some of my other chapters, but it was fun to write. I'm sorry for all the info crammed into one little chapter, but as you can tell, it's getting toward the end, and this is just how I decided to organize my thoughts.

Anyhoo, I hope you all like it. Please review and let me know what you think! :D See you soon!


	11. Prom Night part 4: Thicker Than Blood

Okay, here's chapter 11 already! :D

One thing before we start, though. I made another bigger mistake. When I wrote the girl was looking at the crowd, getting ready to announce the king and queen, I said it took thirty minutes, and I meant seconds. Sorry everyone. ^___^"

**Also, I've noticed my timings up quite badly. I forgot to look at chapter nine when I wrote chapter ten, so I apologize! :) I'll try to revise it and fix it. Someday, I will. :)**

Anyways, here it is, hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review! ;P

* * *

_Rukia's POV:_

_ 11:15 PM_

Blood. Yes, it was blood. All. Over me. I felt the thick sticky substance continue to spread down my back, my face, my arms. It trailed into my palms and down my long fingers. I could feel drops slowly drip to the floor from my fingers, which were stiff with surprise. Most of the blood clung to my skinny form, causing my dress to seem tighter as it clung to me as well.

The worst part, though, was feeling the stares. I could feel every eye on me, but couldn't see them. My own eyes had closed and stayed shut from the impact of the blood falling on me.

_Blood...It's blood...on me...I knew it. I knew something was wrong, why didn't I follow my instincts?_ I thought, staying calm for the most part, but upset enough to close everything else out. Except for Ichigo.

Ichigo ran up to me. "Rukia?!" he exclaimed, lightly grabbing my arm, causing my eyes to snap open. "Are you okay?" he said, though his voice was also becoming muffled, as he started wiping blood out of my face.

_Ichigo...you knew all along, didn't you? _I thought, but couldn't say. My heart welled within me and my powers seemed to take over. I wanted to slam Ichigo against the wall, to make him get away from me, to stop touching me! But, deep down in the part of my mind where I was still sensible, I knew he didn't know. He didn't want to hurt me, he really liked me. I could trust him, and that was the only reason why I made sure not to hurt him. Because he did everything he could to make sure I didn't hurt, so I would return the favor. _I'll spare you, because you've spared me..._

It had only been a few seconds since I had opened my eyes, things were back in slow motion. That is, until everyone started laughing.

The large crowd burst into laughter, some pointing, some falling on the floor. But they were all mocking me. At that moment I was sure they were all in on it, although now I know that's ridiculous. But that thought made me lose control. I was lost in a haze, my powers now completely in control, and my consciousness gone. I was gone.

* * *

_Ichigo's POV:_

_ 11:17 PM_

I was wiping the blood off of Rukia with anything I could find, trying to make her look at me, to react. She just stood there, though, staring at the crowd of laughing people. I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her lightly, but something, not Rukia, pushed me hard enough to make me fall or something, but enough to put some distance between us.

Her eyes were still wide and her face was dripping with blood. It seemed like no matter how much of the sticky shit I wiped off, it kept falling from her hair, back to her face.

"Rukia, please, say something!" I shouted over the crowd, but she wouldn't. She didn't even flinch or frown or respond at all to the people's laughter. I turned to the crowd, a deep glare on my face. "Shut the fuck up! This isn't funny!" I started, shouting loud enough to make some of them stop and listen. "This is sick! Whoever did this is going to get their ass kicked, I swear to God!" I continued, Ms. Yoruichi cut me off, appearing on the stage and standing in front of me.

"Calm down and take care of Rukia," she said, turning to the crowd herself. She stepped up to the mic and coughed loudly, glaring herself. "Excuse me...," she started, but no one seemed to stop. Her glare deepened. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

This got there attention, but right as Ms. Yoruichi opened her mouth again to talk, the fire sprinklers came on, causing the girls to scream. They all turned on, one after another, soaking everyone in the gym. I pushed the hair back out my face, looking at Rukia again.

My eyes widened at the sight of her. Blood poured down her small frame, off of her dress, out of her hair. Her hair now clung to the sides of her face, but still not covering her eyes. She looked like she had no idea what was happening, like she didn't even notice she was now soaked in water rather than just blood. But as I studied her face, I saw something...It was like she was doing this, like she wasn't paying attention because she was more concentrated on making it happen.

And that's when I knew. _This is...all Rukia's doing...Please, God,_ I thought, putting all my faith in The One she served, not just for my sake, but for everyone's. _Please, let this be all. Don't let her get carried away. Don't let anyone get hurt, please God...Please..._ I'm not sure if at that moment I thought God would take care of us or not, but I knew I wanted to believe. I wanted to know for a fact that we'd be okay so much. But I remember being scared. No, not scared, I was terrified. At Rukia, at what she was doing, at the thought that we might not live. That _I_ might not live. That I might not go home, might not see my family again. I was so terrified that I thought I was going to cry.

I pushed my fear away, focusing on how much I loved Rukia. I grabbed her arm again, leaning my head next to hers, shouting into her ear, hoping she'd hear me over the girls shrieks. "Rukia! Please, stop! We'll go home and get you cleaned off! You don't have to worry, I'll take care of whoever did this to you! I'll take care of all of it, I promise!" I said, my voice cracking as I finished. Now I was afraid for Rukia, what would happen to her. I hated that this was happening to her, as if she hadn't been through enough. I couldn't the tears that choked me. "Please, listen to me! I want to help you, just calm down! Please, Rukia!"

Her small hand grabbed my arm and slowly pushed it away from her. She still didn't look at me, even when she started speaking. "Leave, Ichigo. Now. Before it starts," she said in a voice that wasn't Rukia's. It wasn't _my_ Rukia's.

"No! I'm not leaving you! Please, Rukia! They're idiots, but they don't deserve to be hurt!" I shouted in their defense, somehow able to see what she planned to do to them in her eyes. It was like she was putting the picture in my head, warning me to get away before I was a part of it. But I wasn't about to leave her. Honestly, that was my main concern, even if all my friends were going to die. Well, almost all.

Her small lips twitched upwards slightly. "I'll be fine. I can take care of myself, didn't I tell you, Ichigo?" she asked, still speaking in that voice that didn't belong to her. Her smile faded, and she was still staring off at nothing in particular. "But if you don't leave...I'll have no choice but to include you. This will happen with or with out you, Ichigo. Please," she started, her voice softening, sounding more like her own, but not completely. "Please, _I'd_ rather it be with out you. _Go_."

It sunk in then, that I knew nothing could stop her. I mean her as in that person who took over Rukia at that moment, because that wasn't Rukia. I nodded, hating that I was going to abandon my classmates, my teachers, my friends. The person I loved. I was going to leave them for myself, because I was scared. But I knew I didn't matter. I couldn't stop anything.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer, a few tears escaping my eyelids. "Please...come find me when it's over. I'll be waiting for you at my house. Please, come home, please promise me," I said, holding the small person who wasn't Rukia, the person not responding to my embrace.

She simply nodded before saying, "Alright, I'll be there. Now go, before more escape."

I nodded, still holding onto her. "I love you, Rukia. When you come to my house, you better be Rukia again," I said quietly. I pulled away, leaned closer, getting ready to kiss her before I pulled away again, shaking my head. _This isn't here, Ichigo. Don't._

I left then, stepping away from the building just in time. As I reached a good spot, far away enough that I wouldn't get hurt, the school caught flame. The flames ate the building greedily, the smell of burning flesh filling the air quickly, causing me to turn around and throw up. I wiped my mouth with the back of my sleeve, tears now running down my face. _Why?...Why Rukia?!_

* * *

Okay, there's chapter eleven! :) I liked it! :D I love horror stuff and I hope, if you do too, it met your standards for horror stuff.

Anyway, please review and look forward another chapter soon. Honestly, maybe even tonight, I'm in a real writin' mood! ;D Let me know what you think, please and thank you!


	12. Revenge Isn't Always Sweet

So, I'm back **again** for the second time today! :)

I've tried starting this chapter three times so far, so this time it better work. My point, sorry to you who thought I would post this chapter on Friday, because by the time I'm done typing this and posting it, it'll be Saturday, but whatever. :)

Anyway, here's chapter 12!

* * *

_Tatsuki's POV:_

_ 11:20 PM_

I was in my car, heading towards the school. I kept checking the time, noticing that the clock in my kitchen was off. The thought left my mind as soon as I approached the school. I saw a handful of people running and screaming, some looked burnt. The others were slamming against the entrance doors, trying to break free, but something was holding them in. I knew exactly what-**who** it was. _Rukia._

I'm not sure how I knew it was her, I just...had a feeling. I really can't describe it.

As I pulled a little closer to the school I saw a tall figure just standing and watching as the school and the residents were being consumed by the fire. I turned my head lights on bright and saw that it was Ichigo, his shirt covered in blood. He was clutching onto the blood stained shirt tightly, staring at the building, not noticing me shine the lights on him. I noticed how wet his face looked, I assumed from sweat, as he was standing pretty close to a building that was on fire. But soon enough I noticed that he had been crying.

I quickly killed the engine, jumped out of the car, and ran to him, grabbing his arm when I reached him. "Ichigo?! What's going on?! Are you okay!? Where's Rukia?!" I asked frantically.

He turned to me, looking at me like he just noticed I was there. He shook his head, wiping his tears away with the bloody sleeve of his suit. Thankfully the blood had already dried.

"Ichigo, where is Rukia?" I asked again, pressing harder.

"She's...she's inside," he answered quietly.

"Come on, I'm gonna take you home. I just gotta clean out the passenger's seat, so stay here, I'll be right back. Okay?" I asked, trying to make him respond more.

He nodded and stood there, still looking at the school. I left to clean the seat, keeping my eye on Ichigo.

* * *

_Ichigo's POV:_

_ 11:22 PM_

Tatsuki had returned to her car to do...something. I wasn't listening. I was still freaked out about leaving Rukia in that building. Even if she started the fire, I hated her being there. I wanted her with me, so I could make sure she was okay. But that wasn't Rukia, anyways.

"Ichigo! Is that you?" I heard a small voice say, snapping me out of it. I turned toward the voice to see Michiru helping a limping Hisagi walk to me.

"Hey, is he okay? What happened?" I asked, concerned.

"People were trying to get out and shoved us out of the way. They trampled Hisagi and hurt his leg pretty badly," she answered, also looking concerned.

"I think they broke it," Hisagi said, cursing under his breathe as he accidentally put some pressure on it.

"Well, Tatsuki's here, she can take you to the hospital," I said, stepping next to Hisagi and slipping his other arm around my shoulders, helping Michiru guide him to the car.

"Hey, where's Rukia?" she asked, her brow creasing again.

"She's...still inside," I answered, causing both to stop and look at me like I was crazy.

"Why aren't you trying to get her out?! Why'd you leave her!?" Hisagi asked, more shocked than anything.

"I don't know how to explain it, but...Rukia's doing this. I really don't know how, but she turned the sprinklers on, she started the fire." They looked more confused and I sighed. "I know I must sound crazy, but I mean it. She's controlling it, she said she'll me-" I began, deciding not to tell them I would be meeting up with her later. "She said she'll be okay, but that's all she said."

Michiru nodded, continuing to walk toward the car. As we caught up with Tatsuki, she looked even more worried than before.  
"Hisagi, are you okay? What happened?"

"I got trampled, that's all. Can you take me to the hospital? Please?" he asked quickly, groaning as Michiru helped him sit down in his seat.

"Yeah, sure. Get in, Ichigo," she said, already in her seat, buckling up. I leaned into the open window, noticing Michiru already buckled in the back seat next to Hisagi.

"I think...I'm gonna stay here and...wait...," I said, looking towards the school again.

"No, Ichigo! Get in the car, now! She'll be okay, Ichigo. You know that," she said, gripping her steering wheel tightly. "Get in."

I continued to look at the school until Hisagi screamed in pain. I jumped in the passenger seat, buckled up, and watched the school as Tatsuki drove away quickly.

"Could you drop me off at my house before you go to the hospital? It's on the way," I asked, still looking out the window.

"Uh, sure," Tatsuki said, glancing at me.

The flaming school drifted out of view and my heart sank. _Be careful, Rukia..._

* * *

_Ryö's POV:_

_ 11:28_

Renji was driving away, going faster than he usually did. We were taking our time getting into his truck, knowing it was parked too far away from the school for anyone to see us drive away. But as we got in the school caught on fire and Renji just started driving, barely giving me time to snap the seat belt on.

"Renji, what's happening?!" I asked in a panicked voice. He was glaring deeply while he drove, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. I'd never seen Renji seem so nervous, it scared me.

"I don't know, shut up!" he shouted, focusing on driving. I had no idea where he was headed, but I really didn't care, as long as it was away from that school.

He swerved onto a long, empty back road. I turned to him, my brow creasing with worry. I saw how scared he looked and I actually felt bad for him. This was my revenge, and because he helped me out, this, whatever this was, was happening. Not just to me, but to him too. "You...," I began, obviously surprising him. "You know it was her, don't you?" His glare deepened.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," he said, looking more scared than before.

"Yes, you do. You know it was Rukia, just like I do! What are we going to do, Renji?! She's knows it was us, she's going to come after us!" I shouted, tears overflowing my eyelids, spilling down my face.

"Shut up you crazy bitch! What do you think she's going to do?!" he shouted, now in complete denial.

"She started this, I'm sure she can do whatever the hell she wants to us!" I screamed back, continuing to cry. "Renji, what are we going to do?! Where should we go!? Does it even matter? She'll find us! She'll find us and she'll-" I began rambling before he cut me off.

"If you don't shut the fuck up, I'm gonna throw you out and make you walk! Just stop, Ryö," he said, his glare subsiding. He seemed to be calming down. "We're far enough away, you don't have to worry," he said. He talked quieter than I had ever heard him talk before, like he was trying to sooth me. "Don't worry, okay?" he said again, in that same tone, when I didn't answer.

I nodded, wiping the tears from my eyes. "O-okay. Thank you, Ren-" I started, being cut off by the loud screeching noise of Renji's breaks suddenly in use. I flung forward in my seat, being held back roughly by the seat belt. Renji didn't seem to move, I noticed. I hadn't taken my eyes off of him, so I had no idea what was going on. But I really knew. I felt it. _Her_.

"R-R-Renji?" I asked quietly. "What's wrong?"

"It's her," he said, his voice cracking slightly. He coughed and tightened his grip on the steering wheel again. I turned my head, looking at the slim, wet figure in front of us. The head lights flooded over her, casting a long, eery shadow across the empty road. She just stood there, staring at us blankly, dripping blood and water all over the place.

I grabbed Renji's arm, pulling myself closer to him, having trouble. I was still being restrained by the seat belt. Surprisingly, he let a hand leave the steering wheel and grabbed my hand, squeezing it nervously. "Hold on," he muttered, the car ramming forward before I had a chance to think about what he might have meant.

"Renji! RENJI STOP!" I screamed. He didn't, he only tightened his grip on my hand, and continued to drive toward Rukia Kuchiki.

I closed my eyes, hiding my face in his shoulder when the truck jerked. It felt like it hit a wall, and I knew it had. An invisible wall that _she_ had created with just her mind. The truck was thrown through the air and crashed into an abandoned building. By the time it had landed, it was upside down and almost completely totaled, I figured. I groaned, looked over at Renji, and saw that he was still alive. _Good,_ I thought, _he's okay._

He groaned, held his head, and pulled away a bloody hand. He groaned again, louder, then turned to me. "Stay there," he said, turning towards the open window and crawling out quickly. I heard his footsteps around the truck and saw the source of the noise by my head soon enough. He knelt down next to me and carefully pulled me out, asking me if he was hurting me or not.

When he pulled me out and helped me stand, he stood closely to me, asking if I had broken anything. I didn't answer, couldn't. I turned my head toward that presence again. She was there, grinning at us, her eyes still blank. Renji noticed, but grabbed my hand and tugged on it, trying to get me to come with him. "Come on," he said. "Let's get out of here."

I shook my head, knowing we were doomed. "We can't get away from her, Renji, you know it. There's no use," I said, tears running down my face again.

He sighed impatiently, picked my up bridal style, and turned his back to her. He took a single step before he seemed to freeze. He looked down at his own feet, his eyes wide. "What the hell...?" he muttered under his breathe. "I can't move!" he shouted, panicked. I was looking at his face, feeling so guilty about getting him into this. This was all my fault.

Rukia was in front of us again, still grinning that dark, twisted smile. As she focused on Renji, I knew she was holding him back, taking his control over himself away. And that's when I realized why Renji was so scared. He always felt safe when he had control over everyone and everything. But now she took away his ability to control his own movements and it scared the hell out of him. It only made sense.

Without being able to help it, he dropped me. I fell on my leg and screamed. That's when I noticed my arm. I had most likely hurt it in the wreck, but was too shocked to notice what had happened. I noticed that it was definitely sprained, if not broken, once I fell on it.

My thoughts were pulled away from the deep pain in my arm when Renji screamed. My head snapped in his direction, not seeing what was happening to him. He fell to the ground, still screaming in pain, causing my eyes to widen. I looked up into Rukia's eyes, seeing what she was doing. She was slowly killing him by breaking each of his limbs before...I shuddered. She was going to snap his neck after making him suffer so badly. I screamed out of fear, pain, guilt. I held my hands to my head, ignoring the sharp pain in my arm, and continued to scream and cry. Renji's screams were louder than mine and the only way I knew he was finally dead was when they stopped.

I looked at his dead, limp body, still crying. My screams had turned into loud sobs, though they weren't as loud as my screaming. I crawled over to Renji, who was laying on his back with every limb looking normal. Though I knew they were destroyed. I hugged onto his torso and laid my head on his chest, sobbing and rocking, waiting for Rukia to do the same thing to me.

She stepped closer to me, standing over me, intimidating me like I used to do her. I looked up at her, not able to see what she planned to do to me. "Please...," I started, trying to choke back the sobs. "Please, I'm so sorry! It was just a dumb joke! I'm so sorry! Please! Don't hurt me! Please!" I begged, still hugging onto Renji's dead form and crying.

She didn't respond. Her smile faded, turning into a glare. The next thing I knew, I was in the air, at least twenty or thirty feet, only to be dropped against the hard pavement next to Renji. I was in so much pain, I couldn't even scream. Rukia watched me for awhile, probably debating whether to do it again and finish the job or just let me suffer and die slowly. Then I heard her feet shuffle away.

I did the only thing I could. I carefully reached over and grabbed one of Renji's hands, closed my eyes, and prepared for death to come and take me away.

* * *

Okay! So, chapter twelve is quite dark, don't you think? But there's more to come.

I'm SO upset that I had to kill Renji off. But everyone can't live, now can they? :( Poor Ren-Ren.

Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed, please review! :D (I spent a crap load of time writing this, PLEASE review! )


	13. Rukia's Return

Hello all! ;D I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write another chapter. Well, compared to the rest of them.

I hope you enjoy chapter 13! :P

* * *

_Ichigo's POV:_

_ 12:14 AM_

As soon as I got home, I went inside and told my dad what was going on. Well, as much as I could tell him with out sounding crazy.

"Well," he started, "...are you going to be okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I just...wanna make sure she's okay...I'm going to go outside for a little while," I answered.

"Alright. Don't be out too long and let me know if you hear anything," he said.

"I will," I stated absently, stepping out of the front door. I leaned against the porch railing on my elbows, staring at the fading flames of the school. The smell of ash and burnt flesh lingered in the air, meshed with the scent of blood. I was still clad in my blood stained shirt but I didn't even notice.

A lot of people called or texted me to tell me that they had seen Rukia around town. They all said the same thing: She was walking around with a blank face and everything she passed was...destroyed in one way or another. But I hadn't seen her and that was worrying me the most. It's pretty pathetic, but I was more concerned about her instead of the whole town. I couldn't help it though.

I sighed, still staring at the result of _her _anger, and waited. I thought she wasn't coming, that I'd never see her again. My chest tightened at the thought and I had to look away. I rested my head in my hands and closed my eyes. _Where are you, Rukia? You promised you me you'd come home...so where are you?_

And just as the thought passed I felt something. It was like the feeling you get when you know someone's staring at you, but you can't see who it is. It was _her_.

My eyes shot open and my heart beat faster in my chest. I could tell it wasn't my Rukia, but I was too glad that she kept her promise. I didn't even bother looking for her before I stepped off the porch and ran toward her. Like I said, I could feel her there.

"Rukia!" I shouted as I met up with her. As I approached I threw my arms around her and pulled her small frame closer. Again, she didn't return the gesture. "Are you okay?! Where have you been?" I asked, pulling her even closer.

She shook her head. "I can't stay," she answered in that voice that wasn't hers. "I'm not done with this. I have to go home."

"Then you can come back?" I asked, anxious to have her out of my sight after just getting her back.

"Yes, I suppose." With that she pushed me away and took several steps backwards.

I frowned down at her. "Then what? What are you going to do?"

She looked up at me with her blank stare and didn't say anything. After a few minutes her small shoulders rose in an absent shrug. "I'm not sure," she said, turning and walking away. I tried to follow, but she stopped and rose a hand toward me. "No, Ichigo. You can't come. Stay here and wait for me. I'll...I'll let you know when I return." Then she left.

* * *

_Rukia's POV:_

_ 12:29 AM_

The first thing I remember after leaving consciousness is standing in front of my house, looking around, confused. _What...is going on...?_

I looked at my dress and saw the dried blood that seeped into the fabric. Some was also dried on my limbs and in my hair. I had no idea what had happened after the blood was slipping down me, but I knew what I was about to do. And I knew I had to do it, no matter what. It was for the best.

I made my way up the steps and entered the house, calling for Hisana. "Sister, where are you?"

I heard the floor boards above me shift under her small weight and knew exactly where she was. "I'm in the bathroom, Child. Join me."

I did so quickly, stopping at the door frame, leaning against it tiredly, but wearily. "Sister, what's happened? I don't remember...anything. What's going on?"

"Shh, Little Sister, calm down. Everything's going to be okay," she said soothingly. It was the first time she had acknowledged me as her sister. That's when I noticed that she had filled the bathtub with water, steam rising off of it. "I knew exactly what was going to happen, so I'm prepared. Go ahead, just get in in your dress, it's filthy as well. I thought you'd want to get cleaned up and in bed as soon as you could. You must be exhausted."

I nodded, tears filling the rim of my eyes. I walked right out of my shoes, surprised they were still on. Stepping in the full tub and holding my dress down, I sat and spread my legs out. I was so happy that Sister was actually taking care of me, it was like she was my real mother. This caused me to trust her, which wasn't smart of me at all.

At first she helped me rinse the dried blood out of my hair and off my face. I cried silently, eventually letting her continue to rid the dark mop of the deep red substance.

"I warned you, Little Sister, didn't I?" she asked, almost in a scolding tone. "I warned you that boy was just going to hurt you. He was using you, Rukia."

"No!" I shouted, my throat thick with tears. "This wasn't Ichigo's fault! He didn't do this to me, he really didn't-!" I started before she cut me off.

"Little Sister, you're just in denial. I know it hurts, but he really did do this. _He_ did this to you, after earning your trust, and acting like he cared about you. But don't worry," she said, putting more pressure on my head. "No one will hurt you anymore,"

I shook my head, but before I could protest anymore, she pushed me under, drowning me. I thrashed and tried to escape her grip, but it didn't loosen. Black spots began to blur up my vision and I was slipping away again. I thought for sure I wasn't coming up, that I was dying. The last thing I heard was Hisana's muffled voice reciting the prayer of exorcism.

* * *

Okay, so I have a feeling this chapter's really short and really, well, bad. But I'm really tired from all the crap I've had to do this week, but I really wanted to update. But I promise the next chapter will be lots better! :D3

Hope you were able to enjoy this a little bit! Please review, even if it's just to say that this sucks! I'll appreciate it, I promise! Bye!


	14. Death Reunites

Hello all! :D I'm back with chapter 14!

I don't have much to say, so here it is!

* * *

_Rukia's POV:_

_ 12:32 AM_

Everything was dark and cold. It was like I was unconscious again, except I could feel everything that was going on. Sister's small hands clutching my shoulders, forcing me under, my lungs aching from the lack of oxygen, my body slowly giving up and allowing her to drown me. I felt my eyes slowly open, but couldn't see anything, and my heart stopped racing, slowing down dangerously. I was giving up, I was dying, but I was so aware of it. The dark was about to take over me when a thought crossed my mind...

I'd never see Ichigo again. I didn't even know if he was alive, I didn't know what had happened to him. Even though I didn't know exactly what had happened to him, I knew I had hurt him in some way. I could just feel it. And if I died there, if I allowed my sister to take my life, I'd never be able to apologize. I'd never be able to tell him how much I love him...

And that's when it happened. That's when my powers saved me. I regained my vision and I could feel the muscles in my limbs tighten. I shot out of the water, the first thing I heard was Sister's screams. Breathing heavily, I clutched the sides of the bathtub, regaining my composure. My head shot in her direction and she tried to run out of the room. I slammed the door shut, still sitting in the tub and feeling the throb of my lungs as they re-filled with air. I shook my head, still unable to speak.

It seemed to take a long time before I could say anything, and in the meantime, Sister just stood there and stared at me, bewildered. Her dull, dark eyes were wide with shock of my return, and she was terrified. She knew there was no hope for her.

"Sister...that wasn't...a good idea...," I said through gasps. "I came home...to put you out of your misery...I intended to do so...civilly...painlessly...but it seems you don't want it that way...You've angered me for the last time, Sister...," I stood, my knees shaking as they escaped the warm water and entered the cool room. Water mixed with blood dripped from my dress, from my hair, all down my body and back into the tub.

"I-I...I meant no harm, Little Sister! I only meant to do the same! You were in s-so much pain! All I wanted to do was to help you! All I wanted was to-!" she started, frowning deeply, as if she were about to weep.

"All you wanted to do was kill me!" I shouted. "I almost allowed you to! I almost let you take me away!" I continued, tears flooding my eyes and running down my cheeks. It was hard to speak, my throat thick with tears.

She apparently had given up on trying to appease me. "Take you away from what?! From you're life? You don't have a life! Nothing here is holding you back from where you belong except for those powers of yours!"

"Yes I do! I **do** have a life, thanks to Ichigo! I'm not letting anything hold me back from getting what I want anymore! Not you, or your stupid lies, or anyone at school!" I retorted, still sobbing.

"What is it that you want so badly, Little Sister!?"

"To be normal! To be happy! For once, I'd like to be a normal person, not someone who's called a freak all the time!" I added, grabbing two handfuls of the ruined, silky fabric of my dress as my arms rested at my sides.

"You've ruined that chance of ever happening! Do you really think that boy is going to stay with you after he's seen you do all of this to the town!?" she shouted, causing me to cock my eyebrow. "Don't you remember, Sister? You've completely destroyed the town! You caught your school on fire, you've demolished buildings! He knows, and he doesn't want you anymore! If he's sane, he'll run away, just like everyone else did!"

"NO!" I screamed, holding my hands to my face and crying louder. "No, no, this can't be true..."

"But it is," she said, calmly now. "It's all true. What makes you think he wants anything to do with you after he's seen what you can do?"

"Shut up!" I shouted shoving her against the wall angrily, my hands tightening their grip on my dress. "Shut up! I've let you run your mouth long enough!" My powers had a tight grip on Sister's throat, and they didn't intend on letting go so easily this time. The grip tightened, Sister releasing a small yelp and clawing at her throat wildly. "It's over, Sister...I really wish everything was different between us...I love you so much, but it's never been enough. I know that this seems like I'm doing this out of hate, but...it's not. I promise. This is for your own good, Sister. You won't have to bear the burden of my presence any longer. Good bye." And with that, a pulse of my powers squeezed the last breathe out of her, then let her limp body down slowly. She lay on the floor, pale, still, calm. It was the most content she had ever looked to me.

I stepped out of the tub carefully, walked across the bathroom to Hisana's small frame, and knelt down next to her. I grabbed her hand and lightly pushed some of her graying hair out of her thin, pale face. "I really love you, Sister. More than you'll ever know...," I said quietly, feeling her spirit seep out of her body, feeling her leave me. I knew I had done this to myself, but I felt alone and couldn't help but mourn for my poor, naive sister. I felt so alone. I had no one anymore. No Brother, no Sister, no Ichigo...and that hurt the most. I knew I could never explain, I could never get him to understand. And for that, I mourned as well, sitting on that cold, tiled, bathroom floor, holding my sister's dead body.

* * *

_Ichigo's POV:_

_ 12:45 AM_

I was still on my front porch, waiting for Rukia to come back, _my_ Rukia. It had already been almost ten minutes since I felt her return to her normal self. Again, I don't know how I knew, but I did. She was back, but she wasn't _back_. She wasn't with me, so I was still worried as hell.

But then, after feeling her come back, I felt something else. It was...horrible. It was total sorrow I felt, but it wasn't my own. It was her's. It was Rukia's. She felt alone, I could feel that too. Feeling such a deep, strong emotion like that was honestly new to me. I had never had a feeling as strong as Rukia's suffering at that moment. It was the worst thing I've ever experienced.

That's when I decided to go to her house.

* * *

_Rukia's POV:_

_ 12:58 AM_

I didn't move Hisana from her resting place on the bathroom floor, but I did decide to gather a few of my belongings before I headed out of town. I didn't know where I would go, but I knew where I would stop before leaving and never coming back. I had to go to Ichigo's house and at the very least see if he was alive, if he was hurt.

I was about to leave, grabbing Sister's keys off the kitchen counter when I saw something move outside the window. It was still dark, although the dying flames of the city still illuminated the sky, making it easier to see in the dark than normal. I squinted, seeing an object, a person, coming towards my house. My eyes grew wide as I saw his face searching through the night. As he approached my lawn I heard him shouting for me.

I ran to the door, unable to believe that he was still looking for me, that he still cared about me after I had killed almost all of his friends. I threw the door open, jumping off the porch, and running to him as fast as I could. When I reached him, I hugged him tightly, crying loudly. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Oh my God, Rukia, why haven't you come home?! I've been waiting all night! What happened?" he asked, his voice thick with worry.

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo! I didn't mean to hurt anyone! I don't remember doing it, I couldn't control it, I promise! It was an accident, I'm so sorry I did this!" I shouted through my sobs.

"I know you didn't, it's okay...," he started, calming down. "I know you couldn't help it, it wasn't your fault, don't worry." He pulled me away from him slightly, looking down at me, and brushing some wet hair out of my face. "Everything's going to be okay.

Fresh tears formed around the rims of my eyes and spilled down my face as I shook my head. "No, no I can't...I can't stay here, Ichigo. I have to leave, everyone knows it was me. I have to leave before they come looking for me, or else-" I started, Ichigo cutting me off.

"I know, I'm coming with you," he said.

"No, I can't take you away from your family!"

"Don't worry...I've explained a lot of it to my dad, he understands. Wherever we go, they'll come visit. But we need to leave soon. I'll drive to my house so I can get a few things, but then we can leave. Okay?" he asked, soothingly.

"...Are you sure you want to come?" I asked, still in disbelief.

He laughed and grinned down at me, the gesture looking out of place on his weary face. "Of course I'm sure. I love you, Rukia. I couldn't live without you," he answered, pulling me closer.

"I love you too, Ichigo!" I said, still bawling. He leaned down, closer to me and kissed me lightly.

He pulled away completely now, tugging on my hands. "Come on, let's go," he said, pulling me toward my sister's car.

We went to his house, talked to his dad, who allowed Ichigo to come with me. I met his sisters as well, falling in love with them almost as easily as I had with Ichigo. He had a great family, and when we were alone, he reassured me that I'd be joining it soon enough, if I wanted to.

Ichigo and I moved to a small town on the opposite side of Japan as Karakura town, and no one's found us since.

* * *

Okay, so that's chapter 14! **F.Y.I. This is NOT the last chapter!** No worries, there will be one more chapter, but that's all. Thank you for reading and please review. :)


	15. The Affects of Prom Night

Okay, so I'm back again today to finish this story up. I'm soooooo sad, but it's finally coming to an end.

Because chapter 15 is the "wrapping things up" chapter, it's not going to be as interesting as other chapters, I'm sure, but I'll make sure to do my best and end this story the best way possible.

Before I continue with the final chapter, I just want to thank everyone who's read this story. I've really enjoyed writing this story, but I love hearing what you all think about it. Thank you so much for following my fanfic and giving me some feedback.

* * *

_Rukia's POV:_

Since the incident know as "Prom Night" Ichigo and I have never returned to Karakura town. No one has ever questioned us about it, we've had no problems at all starting a new life together.

We both went to a high school in our new town and graduated with out trouble. Ichigo decided we should wait a year before going to college and during that year he asked me to marry him. I agreed eagerly. We got married a few months later, both agreeing that the ceremony would be small and cheap. Barely a month later, I was pregnant.

Prom Night was six years ago and is now a part of the past neither one of us talk about. We have no reason to, we're happy with how things turned out. Now we have two children, a son and a daughter. Ichigo Jr., who was perfectly named we've noticed now that he's growing and starting to look just like Ichigo, is the oldest, and Masaki, who goes by Saki, is the youngest. We've noticed, ever since they were each babies, that both of them seem to be able to move things with their minds. At first, it scared us, but we soon figured that we would talk to them about it when they were old enough to understand and we really had nothing to worry about.

As for me, I haven't used my powers since that night. I promised Ichigo I wouldn't, not that I wanted to anyways, and I haven't used them at all.

Although Prom Night was an extremely tragic accident, it really changed my life. I've gotten everything I wanted. I'm normal and I'm happy. If anyone had ever told me six or seven years ago that one day I'd be happily married and be a mother, I never would have believed them. But it's true, and I'm so thankful for what God's blessed me with since Prom Night.

Since that day, I've grown in my religious beliefs, but I'm not crazy with it like Sister was. I know killing my sister wasn't very Godly of me, and I have repented, but I don't regret it. I could never have left that house without putting her out of her misery. But once I left Karakura Town, my life has never been the same, and I owe it all to God.

* * *

_Tatsuki's POV:_

After everything that happened on Prom Night, nothing's been the same. I've never seen Ichigo or Rukia since then. I've also never gotten over Ichigo, and that's been a hard burden to bear. I just never moved on. I've dated a few people, but it was never very serious and no one seemed to interest me.

I've gone to college and gotten a good job, though it bores the hell out of me. I spend most of my time alone. I used to go visit Ichigo's family, convinced they knew where he was, but when I realized they weren't going to tell me, I stopped bothering to go. And it hurt too much to hang out with his family like I was part of it, especially since I knew Ichigo and Rukia were together.

I can honestly say that I've never been truly happy since that night, I've never put that horrible event in the past. Ever since that night I've had nightmares, all about Rukia destroying something. Either buildings, places, people. In the end, she always comes to me. She smirks and points at me, laughing madly. When she quiets down, she usually says something about "winning". I knew she was talking about Ichigo. As the years went by, hatred grew for her. I hated her more than anything and I blamed her for the abrupt end of any happiness I seemed to once have.

Though life has been tough, I've kept in touch with several of the survivors from Prom Night. I've mostly talked to Hisagi and Michiru, attending their wedding, going to the hospital and staying in the waiting room when she had their child, and just going out with them when they decide to set me up with one of their friends. I've ran into a few other people from the school, Hitsuguya Toshiro, Momo Hinamori, and a some others I don't really remember.

I went to Renji Abarai's funeral, if you could even call it that. There were probably four or five people there, not including his parents. Ryö was there, bawling and talking about how guilty she felt. She was still pretty beaten up from Prom Night, but she was able to walk, surprisingly. About a week later she was put into a facility, worried about her sanity. Six months later they let her out, she eventually got married, had a daughter, and then got divorced. Last time we talked, she was depressed and barely able to take care of her four year old. They almost took her away from Ryö.

Although they might not be the best, everyone's life seemed to continue, except for mine. I felt like I had no one and I had no where to go. I've always lived in Karakura Town, and I always will, waiting for Ichigo to come back. Even if it's with _her_, I'll be waiting to for him forever.

* * *

_Ryö's POV:_

Since Prom Night, nothing's been the same for me. I was extremely depressed, and it all started at Renji's funeral. Barely anyone came. It was me, two other people I don't remember, and, surprisingly enough, Tatsuki Arisawa was there. Renji's parents didn't come. His mother used to be a drug addict and killed herself when he was twelve, and his father was a drunk that kicked Renji out of his house after he dropped out of high school. They were never there for him.

Not long after his funeral, they put me in the crazy house. That was horrible. I was there for half a fricken' year before they let me out. About a year after I got out of the facility I met a guy and married him. He's a lot like Renji, actually. I think when I met him I was still convinced that I didn't deserve a good guy, so I put up with his crap for the first few years. He was really abusive, but once I had our daughter, Rina, and he tried to hurt her, I was done. I left him and got a restraining order when he threatened to come after us.

Everything's been...horrible since Prom Night. I've been depressed and extremely paranoid since that night. Even the things that were supposed to be so great, like my wedding day, was terrible. I wasn't happy. I'm still not completely happy, but Rina helps a lot. If not for her, I honestly don't think I'd be here still. But even though I'm here, that doesn't mean much. That night changed so much about my life. Prom Night was the end of everything.

* * *

Okay, so that's the end. :D I'm really sad, though. :( But I really want to know what everyone thinks about this. All of it.

And hecks yes I realize that the end is SO different from the book and movie, I just thought everyone deserved to read a happier ending than the one Stephen King had created.

If anyone has suggestions for a new story, even if it's another book based story, I'd love to hear it. I'll try to start a new story soon. Please review and keep an eye out for a new story.

Thanks again to all of you who actually read the whole story. It means a lot to me. Thank you so much for all the reviews and all the feedback I've gotten.

Anyways, see you next story! ;D


End file.
